Small Town
by Angel Scones
Summary: This story is AU. Jane is a small town sheriff with a past and Maura is the towns new doctor with a kid and a secret. rated m for the future. Just something that came to me at the end of my last story.Will be uploading new chapters soon
1. Sheriff

**a/m I want to explain about this story plus I am going for the weekend so i will only get this and maybe one more chapter up. Depends on the reviews if i continue it. This story is completely AU. I thought about it when I ended the story The List. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Jane is a small town sheriff with past. Hoyt didn't happen, the only scars she has are the ones on her is the new town doctor with a kid and a past of her own. All other characters will be here to. I own nothing but the random names i will use in the story. I do take opinions for my stories and ideas or i might ask for help like a name for a small town. **

Sheriff Rizzoli had only had her job for two weeks. Being the first female sheriff was new to their town, but everyone in town loved and respecter her. She replaced sheriff Korsak after he retired. Though he is still at the station everyday. There were two deputies who worked under her brother Deputy Frankie Rizzoli and Deputy Barry Frost. Everyone who knew the sheriff just called her Jane.

Nothing ever exciting ever happened in the little town. Jane loved it just the way it was. Driving to the diner her mother ran. Jane flexed her finger her hands were sore ever since it happened. At least the scars were fading. Parking and walking into the diner Jane noticed all the usual customers were there.

"Coffee, sheriff?" Angela asked she was nice enough to call her sheriff when she was on duty which was pretty much all the time the way her daughter ran things.

"Sounds great ma." Jane answered taking her normal seat. Jane became closer to her mother after her father was put in jail for what her did. "Hear the new doctors coming into town sometime this week."

"That's what old Doc Taylor says." Angela said selling a coffee cup in front of her daughter.

"Any new gossip this morning ma?" Jane asked stirring way to much sugar into her cup.

"Only about you my dear."

"Now what ma? Who am I suppose to be sleeping with this week? Last week is Nick from the gas station and the week before is was Barry." Jane said raising an eyebrow. Only bad thing about living in a town where everybody knew everybody, nobody really knew anything. Gossip spread like a wild fire in a dry forest.

Angela laughed "Well Mrs. Greene seen you with Mark. So you figure it out."

"I arrested Mark for being drunk and taking a leek in fountain by the library." Jane laughed finishing her coffee she headed out the door to finish her patrol.

Leaving the diner she noticed a SUV go by that she never seen before glancing at the plates it was from New York. Taking off her hat and jumping in her car she wondered if that was the new doctor that they were suppose to get. Shrugging her shoulders and heading off in the other direction. She would find out later who this new person in her town was, and if he had a past.

**Short but it's a start**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it **


	2. Doctor

**Each has a past with pain caused by someone else. They become friends and fall in love with each other.**

Maura Isles left New York behind, left him there. She was almost to her new home. Looking in her review mirror she could see that Jake was still asleep in his car seat. Smiling, happy she was finally away from the pain and the hurt. Maura was a doctor, she loved being a doctor. Her husband wouldn't allow her to work since Jake came along. Not that she was out of practice. Jake was only a year old. Now the only thing she cared about is her new home and her only family.

Maura could only hope nobody in this new town would ask to many questions about Jakes father. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her or Jake more she didn't want him to find her and take her back. Spying the sign for the town she turned down the main road still lost in thought and painful memories.

The blonde passed the library with a nice little fountain outside, the sheriff station and the diner. Thinking about stopping at the diner she seen the sheriff standing outside her car in uniform. Even though she noticed that the sheriff was a women. She passed right by the diner she wasn't in the mood to answer a bunch of questions or meet anyone just yet.

Thinking back Maura remembered everything he ever did to her. First time he slapped was on their honey moon he slapped hard enough that she fell over the coffee table. She just held her face questioning him. It got worse from there she was never allowed to question him. Always had dinner on the table when he got home. He made sure she knew to have it waiting for him. If he would wake and she wasn't in their bed he would find her and drag her by her hair back to the bed. Maura was afraid that he would hurt little Jake now just to hurt her. There was so much pain caused by her husband so many scars that she kept hidden.

Looking in the mirror again she could see Jakes blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey, buddy are you awake." said Maura

The little boy was only a year old after all and Maura knew he could not answer her back.

"Where almost there buddy. Then we can get out stretch and get a clean diaper. What do you say little man."

Hearing the giggle and the baby talk in return, Maura couldn't help but smile and hope that he would never find her here.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	3. They Meet

**I re-uploaded to many mistakes for my liking sorry about that.**

Jane finished her patrol and headed back towards town. Passing the station she figured she would head out to the old Carter place and see if the vehicle she seen earlier was the new doctor. Driving by she seen a blonde women trying to carry a car seat and two suitcases at the same time. Shaking her head Jane pulled over, hoped out of her car.

"Need a hand?" Jane asked making the blonde jump.

"I...I.." the woman was trying to find the right words while Jane just walked up and took the cases. he doctor took a really good look at the tall brunette with unruly curls with beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I'm Sheriff Rizzoli everyone just calls me Jane though."

Maura stuck her hand out. decided to give her maiden name instead in case the sheriff ran her name. "Maura Isles I'm the new town doctor." After Jane didn't take her hand Maura pointed to the little blonde in the car seat. "This is Jake my son."

"He's adorable. Come on I'll carry the bags in for you. Don't need the new doctor to throw out her back or something. Mind if I ask where's the little guy's dad? you can tell me it's none of my beeswax and to stuff it."

"No it's OK Jakes father died before he was born." Maura lied **(oh, forgot to mention in my story Maura can lie. But only after forcing herself to for years)**

"Sorry to hear that well welcome to our little town. Where nothing ever happens."

Walking into the house Maura noticed the scars on Jane's hands and wondered if that was why she wouldn't shake her hand. Stepping into the new/old house she was amazed. Never in her life had she ever bought something without looking at it first. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"You can't stay here. Tell you what my ma owns the town diner there's a couple of apartments behind it you can stay in one of them till, we can get this fixed up." Jane replied walking back out the door with the bags.

"I don't want to impose on anyone, or put someone out." the blonde responded.

"Don't worry your not the only other person who lives there is me." Jane said walking toward the blondes car

"You sure Sheriff?" Maura asked knowing that she shouldn't stay in the house with Jake till it was cleaned good.

"Don't call me Sheriff it's Jane and yes I am sure come on let's go to the diner. Get something to eat and the key to the other apartment." Jane said closing the back of the SUV.

Maura could only nod and locked the car seat back into the car as Jane loaded the suit cases into the back.

"Just follow me." Jane climbed into her car. Watching the blonde get in hers the thought came across her mind. That the blonde was really beautiful. But she was lied about something Jane was sure of it. Shaking her head to clear the thought she started her car and drove off toward the diner checking to see if the blonde was following her.

**A/N OK the chapters are short but i will upload more often, I will not have Internet after 8 tomorrow night till Sunday night going to my brothers. which is great cant wait 5 words when i go there BROTHERS HOUSE, BBQ, JELLO SHOTS,**

**so i promise once i have Internet i will upload at least 3 more chapters late Sunday**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it i promise**


	4. Dinner

Pulling into the diner parking lost Jane got out and watched the blonde pull in. Jane opened the back door and took Jakes seat. Carrying the seat she walked over and open the door to the diner for Maura. Maura kept a close on Jane once she had the car seat in her hands she didn't know if she could fully trust her yet. Jane walked in behind the doctor, and directed her to a table.

"Hey Ma." Jane yelled into the back.

Angela came out shaking her head "Honestly, Jane do you have to yell like that? It's rude." Noticing the carseat in Jane's hand she looked at the blonde. "Oh, hello I'm Angela you must be the new doctor."

"Yes Ma'am I'm Maura. Sher...Jane said I can stay in one of the apartments in the back and also recommended some great food." Maura smiled shaking Angela's hand Jane set the car seat on the counter. "This is Jake."

"Oh, my god he is so cute. Can I hold him?" Angela asked looking at the blonde hair and hazel eyes. "He looks just like you."

Maura reached over and took Jake out of his seat and handed him to Angela. Once Angela had him in her arms Jakes little fist went right for his mouth. The women laughed. Angela handed Maura a menu and looked at Jane. "You gonna eat tonight?"

"Yea ma if it will make you happy I'll take a burger and fries. With a beer" Jane answered.

"What about you dear, what will you have?" Angela asked the blonde.

Looking at Jane, Maura said "Burger and fries sounds great, no beer maybe a diet coke. Some milk for Jake and if you have it some veggies I can cup it up for him."

"Nonsense I will take care of everything. You girls go sit down I'll be right out. I'm am borrowing you son for just a second though I want to show him to my friend down the end of the counter." Maura looked a little worried Angela could see it in her face. "Don't worry mama he won't leave my arms I just want to introduce him to some of the regulars have a seat. Jane get the ladies drink and your beer you know where it is."

Maura watched as Angela took Jake down to the end of the counter and started talking to an older women there. They were both cooing over the little guy who was enjoying the extra attention.

Jane watched the blonde as she was getting their drinks. She could see that she was nervous. Jane tried to ease you mind.

"Don't worry that's Mrs. Robins ma's best friend. Considering ma has neither has grandkids yet. Your son may come back spoiled." Jane smiled. "It's not often we have new people in town let alone new people with a baby."

"Thanks for everything." Maura said watching Angela still.

After a couple minutes Angela came back with the boy and handed him to Jane who was surprised by her mothers actions.

"Jane you take him for a few let his mother relax a bit. I'll see if Tommy is done cooking your food and get the veggie's for this little guy."

"Tommy's one of my brothers great cook." Jane replied

Jane turned Jake around in her arms so he was facing her. The little boy just smiled at her and grabbed a handful of curls. Jane put him up in the air making him laugh harder still with a tiny fist full of her hair. Angela came out with the girls food setting it on the counter while Maura tried to get Jane's hair out of Jake's hands.

Setting him on her lap Maura attempted to feed Jake while she ate it wasn't working out well. So Jane came up with an idea.

"Hey ma come out here." Jane turned to Maura "Watch this. You and him both need to eat and that way doesn't seem to work."

Angela walked out from the kitchen once again. "What Jane?"

Jane pointed to the seat on the other side of the blonde "Since you don't have high chairs you think you can hold Jake and help him eat so Maura can eat?" Flashing her mom a smile.

"It's ok Jane I can feed him then I will eat." Maura said not wanting to impose.

"No dear, I would love to hold him while you eat. It allows you to eat and me a break. Hand him over." Angela said sitting down next to Maura.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked again.

"Stop asking and do as she says. She's got a mean backhand." Jane tried to whisper which wasn't to quiet earning her a glare from her mother.

While Angela held Jake helping him eat his carrots beans and even some peaches she threw in for the cutie. Jane and Maura chatted a bit about when the blonde would open her office and what she would need in her new house. Jane offered to help clean and get things done so she didn't have to stay in the apartment longer then she wanted to.

Maura was hiding her past with her ex completely avoiding the subject, but she wondered about the brunette's hands it seemed like something was forced through her hands but she wasn't sure how to ask of if she really should,

**I wrote a one-shot in between this chapter and the last one its called the letter. I just wanted to let you know. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	5. Off to Bed

**What's sad is I am on pain killers for my hand because of the break. I really don't like taking them but it seems like when I do the chapters just flow right out of my fingers tips. Thank you for the reviews. I wrote a different story cause sometimes you have to be different you dont always have to go with the flow. I hope I can keep this story going for a few more chapters. This ones just a little longer the first four. Thanks for reading my stories as long as I know at least person is reading it i will continue it**.

After they ate sat and talked for a bit before Jake became cranky Maura took him into her arms.

"Think it might be time to take this little guy to bed." Maura relied to Jane who was looking at the little guy not realizing the in the process she was staring at the blondes chest,

"OK come on I'll carry you stuff and take you to the apartment." Jane said getting up and taking the boy's seat.

The blonde attempted to put money on the counter. Angela stopped her. "No dear it's on the house consider it a welcome dinner. If I knew you where coming I would have made you some home gnocchi Jane's favorite."

"Thank you so much. How much to rent the apartment?"

"Well you'll only be there till your house is cleaned up so you don't owe me anything and don't worry about meals me of Janie will take care of that stuff." Angela said "You just take care of you and that baby."

"Thank you Ms. Rizzoli" Maura said

"Call me Angela dear. Jane will carry your things for you." wiping down the counter.

Maura wrapped Jake in his blanket she bent down to place Jake in his seat to carry him to the apartment. Jane noticed her shirt rode up some her lower back was bruised badly. Looking away quickly so the blonde didn't know she was looking. The blonde moved next to the door and waited for Jane to say good night to her mother.

"Night ma I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Jane said giving her mother a hug. "Love ya ma"

"Love you, too Janie, and Dr Isles welcome to Angel Falls I hope you stick around for awhile" Angela said to the blonde.

"Thanks again Ms Riz...Angela I'll see you tomorrow." Maura said before turning to the door that Jane was holding for her.

Angela watched the two girls leave the diner. Smiling about Jane making a new friend. Maura looked like she had a secret. What ever it may be she knew that Jane would help her. Seemed to Angela who ever moved into their little town either had a secret of past they were running from.

Jane opened the back of Maura's SUV and grabbed the bags. When Maura reached passed to grab Jake's playpen.

"Give my that you carry little man." Jane throwing the shoulder strap on her shoulder.

"Follow me be careful the grounds a little uneven." Jane started walking on the side of the diner to the apartments in the back.

"I don't know how I can thank you for this." Maura said watching her footing while carrying Jake and his diaper bag is the only thing Jane would allow her to carry.

Jane pulled out her keys and opened a door throwing the light on she picked the cases back and went inside with Maura right behind her.

"I know it's know it's not much." Jane said.

"No its perfect. It's looks comfortable." Maura looked around it was a nice little place. It was all open but the bathroom. But there was a nice living room and kitchen, and a queen size bed

"At least it's cleaned ma keeps everything spic and span cleans this place once a week when no ones living in it." Jane said making sure everything was clean. "No dust or cobwebs. This way Jake is breathing clean air."

Setting the bags by the bed Jane started setting the playpen up for Maura.

"Where should I set this thing up?" Jane asked "Near the bed or in the living room?"

"By the bed please." Maura said watching the brunette. Maura couldn't help but notice she was having a hard with her hands. "Thanks for setting that up for me."

Maura went into the diaper bag and grabbed some pajama's for Jake and started changing him. While Jane finished setting up the play pen. Once she was done Jane looked around till she spotted the blonde on the couch cuddling with Jake. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out the key to the apartment and a card with her number on it.

"I live right next door if you need anything. Here's your key, and my number. I mean it you need anything just call or pound on the wall."

"Thank you so much for everything." Maura said getting up and setting Jake into the playpen. Leaning over she seen the bruise again and for some reason it infuriated her.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Jane had to know.

"Sure, Jane you can ask me anything you like." Maura said facing the sheriff.

"Where the bruise come from?" Jane asked "The bruise on your back. I seen it while you were bent over your shirt rode up."

Maura had already came up with a story so she just let it roll off her tounge it was easy. "I fell down the steps when I was leaving to come here. I'm ok it's only a bruise."

Jane just nodded her head and started to leave. "Goodnight Maura and again welcome to Angel Falls."

"Good night Jane and thank you again for everything I hope I see you again." Maura said.

Jane walked out the door and waited till she heard the lock click and walked the ten feet to her door. Turning back to look at the other apartment she knew the blonde was lying. Jane decided she would get to the bottom of this and keep both of them safe somehow. Jane walked into her own apartment taking off her uniform she tossed it on the chair set her gun on the night stand and climbed into bed with thoughts of the beautiful blonde doctor right on the other side or the wall .

As always feel free to review good or bad I can take I promise I wont cry. ;)


	6. Maura's Thoughts

**This chapter is Maura's always feel free to review good or bad I can take it's thoughts but is told from third person pov. I have her being hit by her husband. who i have yet to name i will take any suggestions on that. Thanks for the reviews. **

As soon as the door was locked Maura checked on Jake and went to shower. Taking off her shirt she grimaced at the bruises on her torso and upper arms. Her husband was a the wrong kind of guy. The bruises where everywhere. Maura was glad the sheriff only seen one she didn't want to explain. Thanking god that the sheriff also didn't see the gauze covering the stitches on her stomach. Maura's worse fear was that he would find her and drag her back or worse make good on his promise and kill her.

Maura had taken many beatings over the past three years. At first he promised it would stop he wouldn't do it again till he drank again then it would happen all over again. By that time she was pregnant and he didn't touch her after that. Once Jake was born the hitting started again this time Maura had stayed for him thinking Jake needed a father.

Carefully Maura reached down and removed the gauze from the stitches she had done herself instead of going to the hospital it was easier and she didn't have to answer questions. She never understood why he hurt her. Checking the stitches making sure there was no redness or infection he counted them again twelve stitches because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Maura carefully climbed in the shower.

He had rules if Maura didn't have to follow them she paid for it. Stupid rules things she hated like if she didn't have his dinner ready, or if she said no in bed she paid for it. She was never allowed to put her hair up while he was home. In his mind women were nothing but property that had to be kept in like.

Over the three years Maura had to cover black eyes. Wrap her ribs more then a dozen times. Dislocated fingers and shoulders. Maura went though hell with her husband and was thankful that when Jake was born that they didn't name him after him after his father.

For now she didn't have to worry about him. She left him set up this job two weeks ago while he was on a trip for work. Since he was still gone Maura was able to sneak out and take Jake with her.

Maura remembered the first night she ate dinner without him cause he was running late. He was displeased with his late arrival home and that she didn't wait for him. She offered to sit with while he ate his dinner. Maura felt he was over reacting, and brushed it off. He didn't like being brushed off, and responded by grabbing Maura, and slammed her into the kitchen counter. \ Maura was still in pain,the next morning but she was determined to hide her turmoil. Going into her bathroom Maura lifted her shirt to discover the bruising on her side.

Maura's mind wondered to the women next door. The beautiful Italian with lone brunette curls. Maura wondered what would happen if she found out the truth. Would she help me probably not none of the cops back home would help her. She tried.

The sheriff would side with her husband because she did kidnap her son. She just wanted to protect him. Protect him from being hurt of even worse turning into his father and feel its OK to slap people around.

. **As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it **


	7. Jane's Thoughts

**Sorry no Internet means no update. I have a few chapters written and will add them asap. in an earlier note I said Hoyt didn't happen but Jane still had her scars. i am writing it so that she got her scars from her father. Who abused her and the rest of the family another reason why Jane feels so protective over for reviewing. Thanks for putting up with my grammar and spelling mistakes. But most of all Thank you for reading them. Sorry for such a long note please enjoy the story.**

On the other side of the wall Jane laid awake thinking of the blonde next door. She started talking to herself.

'Fell down the steps my ass. Someone probably pushed her.'

'Who could ever hurt such a wonderful person so kind and polite and such an adorable baby.'

Jane could tell that Maura had been lying to her when she said she fell. She didn't call her out on it though she could see the fear in her hazel eyes.

'What could she be so afraid of she had to lie. God I hope she's not running from the law.'

Jane would have to run her name in the morning just to make sure. Then she would get everyone she knew that would help the blonde get the house cleaned and ready.

Jane wondered if she was running from a boyfriend or husband. If she was Jane knew she would be safe in their little town she would make sure of that.

Jane remembered she held out her perfect hand to shake it, and she didn't take it. No one has touched her hands it happened she wouldn't allow anyone except the surgeon who fixed them. Looking at her hands she remember the night he nighted her to the floor for some sin he believed she had done. Jane hated her father with a passion and was glad he was gone. Jane's father was a religious man a very religious man and also a bad drunk. He believed that a womens place was in the kitchen and thats where she should stay. He also believed in teaching his children the hard way with his belt hand or what ever he could reach at the time.

Glad he could no longer hurt her or anyone else she loved. Jane thoughts wondered from the blonde to the last time she seen her father. That night ended everything that night not only did her father finally leave but she almost lost her brother Tommy. Tommy had only been back a few months after spending almost a year in jail for shooting their father,

Jane hadn't lived at home since she was sixteen but could never bring herself to leave her hometown or her little brothers. So she stayed, but never dared go home for even a visit afraid of what her father would do instead Jane. Went trained to become a deputy and convinced Sheriff Korsak to let her work with him.

That was until the night her father was drinking not really anything new. When Jane came home he was waiting for her on her couch. When she walked in the door he blind sided her with a sucker punch not only knocking her to the floor but knocking her out cold.

When Jane awoke she was laying in the middle of the living room floor with her father standing over her with a nail gun in his hands. There was duct tape on her mouth so she couldn't scream. Jane tried to move only to discover that her shirt was nailed to the floor so were her pants. As hard as she could fight she couldn't move. She was pinned and for the first time in her life helpless.

"So my daughter didn't listen to me. You must repent for your sins my child." He said "No child of mine will be gay. You are to marry a man like the good book says. so repent your sins."

"Do you repent my child?" He asked. Jane refused to answer him. He kneeled down setting the tip of the nail gun against her right palm and fired it.

The insistent pain was unimaginable Jane still remained awake in severe pain watching as her father placed the tip on her left palm crying. She knew what was to come. Knowing you can't help who you fall in love with.

"Do you repent my child?" He asked staring her in the eyes. When again she didn't answer him her fired the nail gun pinning her hand to the floor just like the first one. The last thing Jane remembered was her kid brother ripping their father off her and throwing him to the floor before she passed out from the pain.

When she awoke she was in the hospital two towns away her hands were wrapped she was barely able to move them she couldn't really feel her fingers. Her baby brother was in jail and her father was dead. Her relationship she had with a female deputy a town over ended she refused to date another women. Yet marry a man she wouldn't love.

It was another night Jane didn't want to fall asleep worried about the night mares that haunted her still.

**Sadly i know someone who really had their hand nailed to a table it was a complete accident though **

**Like I say I will keep the story going as long as I know at least one person is reading it.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it promise. **

**I also wanted to mention to a reader who thought my chapters where to short. I wondered if you ever read a book by James Patterson I have and I love his writing I have over twenty of his books. His chapters in his books are never longer the two pages and sometimes are as short as just a paragraph. It doesn't change his writing style or how good it is. I guess what I am trying to say is my chapters may be short but I like it that way sometimes they will be longer but most of the time their short I am sure some of the readers like that so their not killing their eyes staring at a computer screen or what ever they may use to read my stories. **


	8. Breakfast with Maura

**A nice long fluffy kinda chapter I think anyway. Only a small note this time i promise. . I wanted to tell you all something who like my stories I have alot more on here I would have joined early but when i was in high school i had a english teacher tell me that my writing wasn't good enough. So i stopped writing till a few months ago when the guy I am/was seeing found a notebook of mine. He conviced me to write again then I joined this site and here that someone, somewhere does like my stories so thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing. **

The next morning Jane was coming out of her apartment ready for her morning patrol. She almost ran right into Maura and Jake, well considering the woman was a few inches shorter then Jane it would be more like running them over instead of into them. As soon as Jake seen who was there he, was reaching for Jane to take him surprising both Jane and Maura. So Jane put her arms out and he dove into them laughing.

"He normally doesn't go to other people. " Maura smiled "Nice hat sheriff."

"Think he likes my hair." Jane said as Jake was patting her curls that stuck out from under her hat. with one hand laughing when they bounced before grabbing a handful with the other. "Don't mock the hat, it's part of the job."

"You do have lovely hair sheriff." Maura commented putting her arms out for Jake who tried to sink deeper into the brunettes arms not wanting to go to his mommy.

"Thank you." Seeing Jakes reaction "Come on I'll carry him for you, at least to the diner. I don't mind If you don't."

"That's fine Sheriff well then sher...Jane would you like to join us for some pancakes, fruit, and coffee?" Maura asked.

"I'll skip the pancakes and take the coffee." Jane said as they started walking.

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day you really should eat something even if it's mixed fruit." the doctor in Maura coming out. "You won't get worn as fast as you do when you skip breakfast."

"Really?" Jane asked.

"What, sher...Jane?" Maura asked then commented "One of these times I will just call you Jane like you asked me. Sometimes I tend to ramble out fact without realizing it. Sorry if it bothers you."

"So your like a walking google then, and don't worry about rambling off facts Jake and I might learn something."Jane smiled "OK I will eat some pancakes with you and Jake."

Walking toward the diner Maura lost her footing and almost fell if it wasn't for Jane's fast thinking she grabbed her by the arm to stop her. Jane didn't miss the hiss from pain that the blonde made when Jane grabbed her arm.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Jane said once she had her footing.

"No your fine thank you." Maura said knowing that right were she grabbed was where the worst bruise was. Jane gave the look that said really."Really it wasn't you, you didn't hurt me." Maura said as she turned and continued to walk.

"Then will you tell me who did?" Jane asked. stopping the blonde before she got more then ten feet.

"Look sheriff please leave it alone I am perfectly fine so is Jake." Maura sounded like she was pleading with Jane. Jane would leave it alone for now. She hoped to gain the blonde's trust and tell her whats really going on. Hardly anyone who came to Angel Falls without having something they were either running from or something they were hiding.

Walking into the diner Jane couldn't help but notice there was now a brand new highchair next to the counter.

"Morning Janie." Angela called she liked the look of her daughter carrying a baby around.

"Morning ma don't call me Janie I'm not eight anymore you know." Jane said slipping Jake into the brand new high chair.

Ignoring her daughter Angela turned toward the blonde. "Morning Dr. Isles how was your night?"

"It was fine both me and Jake slept right through the night." Maura lied again each one was a little easier then the last. "and please call me Maura. How are you this morning?"

"You know usual stayed up to late got up to early." Angela said as she gave each of the girls coffee. Angela leaned over the counter to talk to Jake. "How are you little man. Would you like some milk." Angela took the the little smile as a yes.

"So ma where did the high chair come from?" Jane asked letting Jake play with her hat.

"I sent Tommy for it early this morning and he even put it together." Angela said as she was filling a bottle for Jake. "Thought it would be better then, having to hold Jake while he eats."

"You didn't have to do that Angela." Maura said.

"Nonsense, Maura I'll need it someday when one of my children decide to give me a grand baby." Angela said looking right at Jane.

Jane just rolled her eyes.

Tommy came out of the kitchen to see his sister they had been close since everything happened. Jane being the oldest couldn't resist the chance to tease her brother looked at him then the high chair.

"He you didn't have any extra parts right like when you put that bike together for Penny's boy?" Jane asked. "I don't think Maura would be happy if the high falls apart with Jake in it."

"Funny Jane really funny. How was I to know the screw went into the handle bars?" Tommy asked.

'"That's why things come with directions you know." Jane smirked leaning over hugging her brother.

"Come on Janie, I'm a guy I don't need directions." Tommy gave Jane an identical smirk

Jane leaned over the high chair and whispered to Maura "That's he forget to put a screw in the handle bar when the kid rode the bike the handle bars came off and he flipped down a hill. Thankfully he wasn't hurt" Jane smiled

"Oh, I'm sorry Tommy this is Dr. Maura Isles, Maura this is my kid brother Tommy. He's makes really awesome cheesecake if you ever have a sweet tooth." Jane replied

Tommy stuck out his hand which Maura took, "Nice to meet you Ma'am. So your the new doctor in town?"

"Yea I just moved here from New York with this little guy." Maura said looking at Jake.

"Hey Tommy can we get a couple orders of pancakes and some fruit for the little guy?" Jane asked Tommy, she didn't like the way he was looking at the blonde.

"Your eating breakfast Jane?" Angela asked looking at her daughter knowing that she hardly ever ate anything in the mornings.

"Yea Maura, talked me into in." She said to her mother Jane looked back at Tommy "Can we get it sometime this morning?"

"Sure Janie." Tommy said going back into the kitchen.

Jane yelled after him "You keep calling me Janie, little brother and I'll come into that kitchen and kick your ass."

"Language Jane there are little ears sitting here." Maura smiled taking a drink of her coffee.

Jane just turned and looked at the blonde women sitting on the other side of the highchair. "Really."

**I will keep adding as long as I know someone it reading.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	9. An Idea

**OK WARNING in the next two chapters Jane does something that is against the law. I don't want a ton or replies or pm's about how its against the law or no person in their mind would do it. It's a story one am enjoying writing. Thank for reading it. Oh, I wanted to let every one who followed my story 'the list'. The guy I told you about the one who left for basic. The one who gave me the promise ring well got the phone Saturday he's coming home he messed up his knee bad enough he can't finish basic at all. I'll let you know when he gets here if i take him back or not. **

Angela stood down at the end of the counter watching the women interact with each other and Jake. She couldn't help that even though they have only known each other for less then twenty four hours the two acted as though they had know each other forever. Angela smiled thinking maybe her daughter had found the one.

Moving down the counter she refilled Jane's cup. Offered more to Maura who asked for juice instead. Angela grabbed her a glass and filled it with orange juice setting in on the counter for the smaller women. Angela was watching Jane who in turn was watching Maura and Jake,

"Maura. how are you going to watch Jake and clean up the house?" Angela asked while Maura was attempting to wash the maple syrup off that Jane slipped him. According to Jane you can't eat pancakes without at least a little. Besides it was really only a taste, but that little tiny taste Jake managed to get it everywhere. Maura was now attempting to clean the mess so Angela wouldn't have to.

"I don't know, Angela I really didn't think about it." Maura said.

"Well I'm off on my morning patrol, then heading to the station to do paperwork see you around noon ma." Jane said finishing off her coffee.

When Jane got up to move Jake whined a little reaching for the taller women yet again surprising Maura and Jane. Instantly Angels hatched a plan one that would help Maura with her house getting ready to live in, but maybe it would let Jane see what motherhood was like maybe enough to change her mind about kids.

"I have an idea girls," Angela waited till she had both their attentions. "Why not have Janie take Jake on patrol with her and Maura and I could get started on the house. I mean your patrol takes about two hours for the entire area anyway right and like you say everyday Jane nothing every happens in the little town."

"I couldn't do that Angela not only does Jane have a job but you have a diner to run. I can manage." Maura tried to insist she was.

Angela looked at Jane for help. With the look she was getting Jane new not to fight her on it and just do it. If she argued she'd never be on patrol.

"Trust me lets just do it. I can take him with me. All I do is sit in the car." Jane said watching Jake stick his arms out yet again. "I do know how to change a diaper. He can ride along with me. I promise to keep him safe."

Maura finally got the syrup off her little man's fingers and face. Started taking him out of the car seat checking his diaper which was clean and dry. Looking at both the Rizzoli women she was trying her hardest not to allow Jake be away from her in anyway. She didn't want him to get sick however from the dust and cobwebs.

Tommy walked out of the kitchen handing Maura a fresh bottle of apple juice for Jake. "Your not going to win might as well just let Jane take him." Tommy heading back to the kitchen with a wave to the two blondes. Jake gave a wave back.

"Maura dear, you know for a fact being a medical doctor that he shouldn't be breathing that dust and god knows what in that house."

"I know Angela the thing is that it will take me more then a day to clean the house. I don't want to impose on Jane." Maura sighed looking at Jane who stood the her now sticky hat in he hand.

"Your not imposing nothing I'll pretty much be driving around then head to the office and I'll be here for lunch." Jane said watching the blonde knowing that there was an internal struggle going on.

"Maura you really think we're going to let you clean that place on your own I don't think so. To much for one women." Angela said "I'm coming along and I think Nora and her daughter are coming to help out."

Maura looked at Jane for some help. "Nora is Mrs. Robin that lady ma was talking to last night. Her daughter is Rose their great people give you the shirt off their back."

"It seems you and your mother are the same way. Really I'll figure something out..." Maura finally realized that her protests wouldn't work. "Are you sure its OK Jane?"

Causing Angela to smile. She really wanted grandkids but with Tommy in jail for so long Frankie only worried about making Sheriff someday and Jane well Jane was Jane after all.

Jane watched the blonde taking care of her son. Amazed at how loving and caring she was. Jane also couldn't get over how beautiful she was either. Even though she had only met her last night Jane was starting to feel something for the blonde in front of her.

"OK, Jane we are ready when you are." Maura said after she whipped down the high chair. The way her husband was with her she was afraid to leave any kind of mess.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it,**


	10. Little Partner

**Just remember it's only a story I can do anything in a story. Thanks for the reviews. **

"I'm ready." Jane replied. Angela had set her full travel mug and a bottle of juice on the counter for her.

"I have to run back to the apartment I forgot his car seat. Are you sure you can handle him?" Maura asked again which Jane was finding a little annoying at this point.

"Please I'm the sheriff." Jane smiled taking Jake into her arms again. "Come on little man your my partner for the day. I need his stuff OK. No worries. I got him I need the diapers and what else?"

"The car seat is the main thing everything else will fit in the diaper bag. Let me go get you everything I'll meet you by your car." Maura said while Angela kept refusing the money she was trying to give her instead Maura threw it in the tip container, smiled at her little victory and went to get Jake's things for Jane.

Jane glared at her mother which Jake found very funny. "Ma, what you doing?"

"Trying to help a new neighbor Janie. Why?" Angela tried to act all like she didn't know what she was talking about..

"I know you ma. I can tell your up to something what it is I may not know right now, but your up to something." Jane said putting Jake on her hip. Angela thought he belonged right there. Jake on one hip and Maura holding the other hand.

Seeing Maura return carrying a packed diaper bag, the car seat and a little blue dino Jane figured it to be Jake's favorite. Jane walked out of the diner with Jake in her arms.

"I got to go love you ma. See you later." Jane leaned over the counter top and kissed her mother. When she leaned back Jake was blowing her kisses. Jane looked at how cute he was realizing her wanted a kiss of his own she kissed his chubby little cheek, causing both of them to grin. Jane grabbed her hat set it on Jakes head and grabbed her coffee her free hand. Heading out the door to the blonde

"Let's stick him in the front seat." Maura gave her a worried look." Don't worry there's no air bag on that side and I can keep a better eye on him. Plus I don't think you want him behind the cage." Jane said as Maura got the base out she walked about the car installing the base for Jane. "I could have done that you know."

"I know I just want to make sure he's safe. Who better then the town sheriff to trust to watch my son." Maura replied taking Jake off Jane to place him in his seat.

Jane walked around the car and jumped in the front seat next to Jake. Maura was talking to Jake it made Jane smile.

"OK little man you be very good for Jane. Don't cry alot and let her do her job." Maura sighed then looked over at Jane asking one last time "Are you sure?"

"Get out of my car before I arrest you for annoying the Sheriff." Jane said keeping a straight face.

That was until she seen Maura's she realized Maura believed her.

"Maura honey I'm kidding. Jake and I will be perfectly fine I promise." Jane reached down into her consol and handed Maura a card with her phone number on it.

"Here you go my number if you want to check up on him at any time. If I don't answer and I stress if probably means I am busy with someone from town catching a dog or getting 'Ms. Simmons' cat out of the tree again. My height comes in handy for that. Then call the station tell Frankie or Barry who you are and you need to reach me. Then they'll radio me. I promise we will be safe and extra careful."

Maura looked at Jane before speaking. The eyes are the window to the soul that's what daddy told her Maura thought. Looking into athos chocolate eyes Maura felt safe and knew that Jane would keep her son safe.

"OK Jake I will see you very soon I promise. Jane if you give him anything he can't have strawberries they give him a rash. Here's his dinosaur I call him dino. It's his favorite. There's several diapers in the bag along with two changes of cloths a set of pajamas.

There's bottles and juice It's a little warm so I would avoid milk at all costs that is unless you want your car to smell like bad milk. There's extra pacifers. I also threw in a blanket in case it gets chilly or he falls asleep. Will you need the playpen for at the station?"

"No he can play in my office I'll have Frankie move the weapons out of there so Jake could run around a bit." Jane said then looking down at Jake. "Do you want to run round my office like you own the place? Huh do you?" Making him smile was something Jane could get used to.

"He hasn't walked yet so he'll be crawling and getting into everything. The only word he says is din which means he wants his dinosaur and shes going to sleep. OK I love you my little man," Maura said placing another kiss on the boys head, "Thanks again Jane hopefully I can get the house done tonight and be living there."

"Don't go trying to kill yourself you have plenty of time to get it done before you open your office. I don't mind having a partner. I really don't mind one this adorable and can't talk back." Jane smiled making the blonde laugh.

"I'll see you late sheriff Rizzoli. Take care of my boy." Maura said before locking the door and closing it.

Jane pulled out of the parking lot and heading toward the north end of town like she did over at Jake she wondered what it would be like to be a mom. In that instant Jane knew what her mothers plan was. Laying the dinosaur on Jake's lap, Maura Jake smiled and started chewing on its ear, slowly fell asleep. Jane kept stealing little glances of the boy while driving.

"Boy, Jake I wish you could talk you probably know what your mommy is hiding." Jane said to Jake.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	11. House Cleaning

Maura watched as Jane pulled out of the parking lot. Praying that she did the right thing by trusting the brunette. Walking back in the diner to let Angela know where she would be she realized that she never gave Jane her cell number. Quickly picking up her phone she called the number Jane had given her.

_Jane answered knowing who was "Yes Dr. Isles." _

Maura could tell that she was smiling. "I wanted to make sure you have my number just in case. How's Jake?"

_"Well I can say he falls asleep faster then I do." Jane answered stealing another glance at the sleeping baby._

"Thanks alot, Jane I really owe you one." Maura said. "Call me if you need anything. Oh, Your, meeting me at the diner at noon right?"

_"Yes, Maura Bye Maura", Jane hung up the phone laughing. _

Maura hung up the phone and turned to Angela "Mrs. Rizzoli, I am heading out to the house to get a start, then I have to get some food in at the apartment so we aren't eating here all the time."

"I told you, dear call me Angela." Maura smiled at the older woman.

A few seconds later Maura's phone beeped to tell her that she had a picture message from Jane. Opening it she saw little Jake sound asleep in his car seat with his dino and Jane's hat laughing she showed Angela the photo.

"Well looks like those two are set for the day. Shall we head over to your place and get started?" Angela asked.

"Are you sure you want to help me? I mean I am practically a stranger to you." the younger women said.

"Well your now a resident of Angel Falls so your not a stranger. Come we are meeting Nora and Rose at your place. Mind if I just get a ride from you?"

"No I don't." Maura sighed thinking she lost another argument with the same women.

Arriving at the house she had bought she noticed there were two women waiting on the porch. Getting out of the car her and Angela headed up the steps.

"Nora, Rose I would like you to meet Dr. Maura Isles." Angela introduced the women, "Maura dear this is Nora and her daughter Rose."

"Nice to meet you both, Thank you for helping me out today." Maura said unlocking the door.

"Angela is that the mother of the little one you had in the diner last night?" Nora asked quietly.

"Yea cutie pie isn't he." Angela said. "My Janie is watching him now."

The ladies got right to work washing windows and dusting everything in site. Every so often Maura would get a picture from Jane so she would know that Jake was OK, Taking a break the four ladies went to the porch. Maura was showing Nora the photos that Jane was sending from little Jake sleeping to him wearing Jane's hat at the station. Laughing and joking around the women failed to notice the black truck parked across the street with the men sitting inside.

"Better phone the boss and let him know we found her." the driver spoke. The passenger shook his head and took out his phone to call his boss and let him know they found his wife and kid.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**


	12. Fun with Lunch

Jane and Jake were at the diner when Angela and Maura returned Jake was already in his highchair eating pieces of chicken and veggies Jane was cutting up. Angela used Maura's phone to get a photo Maura had promised to make her a copy.

"How was your day, Little man, Did you enjoy riding along with sheriff Jane?  
Maura asked giving him kisses. Not missing the eye roll from Jane.

"Rolling your eyes because I am kissing my son because, I have proof that a certain tough looking sheriff was getting kisses from him today." Maura said holding up her phone. In the photo she was showing Jane, Jake was giving Jane a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek.

"Frankie was not suppose to send that." Jane gasped. trying to get Maura's phone to delete the photo. Maura was faster then Jane thought.

"I hope you don't mind I ordered your lunch and started feeding Jake although with the stuff Frankie and Korsak were feeding him I am surprised he's eating at all." Jane said putting a few more pieces of chicken on his tray.

"It's not another burger is it. I mean I really liked the one last night, But I rather something healthy for lunch." the blonde said looking at the brunette.

"I ordered us a Grilled chicken salad, with fries and coffee. You don't have to eat the fries if you don't want to." Jane smiled.

"How was Jake for you while on patrol?" Maura asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"He's was an angel and loved the station he was all over the place. Frankie had him giggling for almost the entire I was there. I'll take him out with me anytime. We had fun." Jane said then asked. "How's the house cleaning coming.?"

"It's getting there I mean I didn't realize there was so much to be done. Your mom Nora and Rose are a huge help. Thanks Tommy" Maura said as Tommy placed her salad in front of her.

"Need me to take Jake this afternoon?" Jane asked Maura couldn't help but notice the look in Jane's eyes like she was hoping Maura would say yes.

"That's up to you, Jane." Maura said. "I am setting up my office this afternoon."

Jane wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was falling for the blonde very fast. She was even falling in love with her little boy. Jane had ran her name at the station and didn't even find a ticket in her past. Jane even had Korsak check into her past with a buddy he had in the FBI they found nothing. Jane was still wondering what had the blonde running and who caused the bruises. There were none on Jake, Jane happened to look when she was changing his diaper just to make sure. Who ever had hurt the blonde Jane wanted to find him and make him hurt just as bad. Knowing Frost was taking over her normal patrol for the afternoon she was heading back to the station to get paperwork done with Frankie.

"Janie, how was your day?" Angela asked coming out of the kitchen.

"It was great ma. Jake and I had a blast and as long as Maura doesn't mind he's coming with me this afternoon while Maura works on her office." Jane said flashing her mother a smile.

"That's fine Jane as long as he's not in your way or distracting you from your work." Maura said wiping Jake's face.

Angela couldn't believe her own ears Jane liked being around little Jake 'holy cow its a miracle' Angela would never say anything at least were Jane could hear her she didn't want to ruin it. The older woman could also see that Jane liked the blonde. What Angela didn't know was that the blonde liked her daughter as well.

Which is a good thing because there was a storm moving into town and it had nothing to do with the weather.

Sorry last Chapter for the night tired and still kinda hung over. like i said i was at my brother and the jello shots were really really really good. I will add more tomorrow including were we meet the husband and Jane tells maura about her past and the truth, All that will not be in one chapter it will be in the next few. Thanks for the reviews.

As long as i know at least one person is reading i will write it.

As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.


	13. Coffee

**I brought the men in who work for Maura's husband but i am not bringing him in just yet. You will have to wait and see what happens. As always thank you for the reviews. Thank for reading my story. Those of you who followed this story and my last one have brought up my confidence I thank you for that. Please enjoy reading this next chapter. Also this chapter is called coffee there may be 1 or 2 more chapter in the future that have the same name. I'd like to thank chemkate for beta reading this chapter.**

While the ladies ate their lunch, the two men who were sitting outside Maura's house walked into the diner. Seeing how close she was to the sheriff neither man made a move near her or Jake. They shouldn't be this close; the boss had told them to stay hidden.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Angela asked holding a pad and pencil waiting for an order.

"Just coffee." They said at the same time.

"You new in town or just passing through?" Angela asked while pouring them a cup of coffee. Now Jane was listening to them.

"Only passing through ma'am figured we'd stop for some coffee and stretch our legs." The smaller of the two was the only one talking. The larger man was watching the sheriff feed the boss' kid chicken.

"Well I'll be over at the counter with the sheriff and the new doctor let me know if you need anything." Angela said walking back to Jane.

"I don't like those two Janie; they kept looking at Jake and Maura for some reason. I just don't like it." Angela whispered.

"If they are still around after I am done I will run their tags ok Ma. I was listening to you talking. I don't like the look of the bigger one." Jane said

Maura glanced over her shoulder to look at the two men. They didn't seem familiar to her so she just went back to her lunch. Not thinking her husband would have found her so fast let alone sent two men who worked for him to get her. He would do that job himself.

Jane reached over to the covered dessert tray and pulled out a couple of cookies wanting to give to Jake. Turning her head toward the little boy in the high chair she couldn't help but laugh a little. Jake had fallen asleep with a piece of chicken to his forehead. Not missing the chance Jane took another photo.

"This kid is so awesome. You should have seen Frankie with him, Ma. They were having a blast Frankie let him play with those cars he keeps on his desk." Jane said while Angela filled her cup again.

"Who's Frankie? I don't remember if you told me about him. Is he your boyfriend?" Maura asked

"Oh, God no! Frankie is my brother. The middle brother. I'm the oldest, Tommy is the baby and Frankie is stuck in the middle." Jane said.

"He's sounds like a good guy to be letting Jake play with the cars and things on his desk. Wait, is Frankie the one who sent the photo of Jake kissing you?" the doctor asked

"Yea, that's Frankie a smart ass."

"Language, Sheriff." Maura said with a smile. "So then tell me, Sheriff are you seeing anyone?"

"No, not right now I'm not." Jane answered "I want a certain type."

"Oh, like tall, dark, and handsome. So tell me Jane what is your type then?" Maura asked while digging through Jake's diaper bag.

"Well...umm...I...ummm. Well Maura I'm gay." Jane said slowly waiting for a bad reaction. Jane was worried about what Maura would think. If she would still trust her.

"And?" Maura said getting a puzzled look from Jane. "I guess what I am saying is what's your point who cares if you are gay. I don't have a problem with that."

"There are not too many gay or bi women in this town. I did date someone from a town over couple years ago. I ended that." Jane replied looking down at her hands rubbing her thumb over the scar.

Maura kept it to herself that she was bi. Already starting to have feelings for the beautiful sheriff in front of her. For Jane's safety she couldn't be anything more than her friend. Her husband wouldn't think twice about killing a sheriff to get to her and Jake.

"Jane, I was wondering something and you don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"What is it Maura?" Jane asked lifting her eyes to meet the gaze of the other woman.

"Well…I was kinda…well I wanted to ask," Maura was fumbling for words "What happened to your hands?"

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it (I think)**


	14. Questions

Jane glanced down at her scars again, and then looked up at the blonde "I really don't like to talk about it. It's in the past, that's where I would like it to stay."

"Ok. I'm sorry if my question bothered you." Maura apologized, feeling bad for asking such a personal question.

Jane just smiled and handed little Jake another piece of cookie.

"You said you're spending the afternoon with Jake at the station right?" Maura asked. Jane nodded looking at the smaller women.

"I'm going to grab his play pen so he won't get into anything. He'll probably just nap anyway."  
Maura said again wiping down the counter where she just ate.

Angela thought Maura was being polite by wiping down the counter and the highchair. Jane knew differently, she knew that Maura was cleaning up for a reason. Thinking to herself maybe her parents taught her extremely good manners or someone had her (for the lack of a better word) 'trained' not to leave any kinda mess. Jane even watched as she dug out clean clothes for Jake and took him to the rest room to get changed.

Walking into the restroom behind the blonde Jane had to ask her something. "Maura, who hurt you? I know you didn't fall and get bruised. Just tell me the truth. I can help you." Maura could see in Jane's eyes she was telling the truth.

"Please Sheriff, just let it go." Maura asked while changing Jake. Once she was done the little boy literally dove into Jane's arms lucky for all of them Jane was fast to catch the little guy.

"I ran your name through system. I didn't find anything not even a ticket." Jane said watching Maura's face turn to absolute fear. "Maura what is it. Whatever it is I can help you."

"You ran my name. I have to leave." Trying to take Jake out of Jane's arms. "I've got to get out of town before he finds me." Maura started to hyperventilate

Grabbing Maura's arm gently "Maura calm down take a deep breath ok, before who finds you?"

"My husband I can't let him find me or Jake." Maura's breathing was getting a little better she was just staring at her son in Jane's arms. "I can't stay here if he finds me he will kill me."

Jane couldn't believe her ears. "I thought you said your husband was dead."

" I lied. I'm sorry." Maura said looking at the floor. When she was wrong and she had to apologize, her husband would force her to keep her eyes down. She was never allowed to look at him when she was saying sorry.

Jane stuck her fingers under Maura's chin and brought her face up so she could look into those wonderful hazel eyes.

"I'll protect you and Jake. You don't have to leave." Jane said "I'll do whatever it takes, Maura you and Jake are like part of the family already."

"Jane, I have only been in town for a day. Why are you doing this? You hardly know me." Maura asked.

"Honestly, I don't like to see people abused. I saw it for a long time. My mother already likes you and she loves this little guy. I will help you." Jane said.

Angela walked into the restroom just as Jane finished her sentence. "Everything ok ladies?"

"Everything is just fine, Ma. Come on Maura. Let's get Jake ready for me to take him to the station. I'll send Frankie and Frost to help you set up the office. They'll do all the heavy lifting you need done." Jane and Maura moved out of the restroom. Leaving Angela in there trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I still want to talk to you." Jane whispered to the blonde. "For now, I will send Frankie and Frost to keep an eye on things at your office. I will keep Jake with me and Korsak." Jane said. "We'll finish this tonight at my apartment I'll make the three of us dinner."

Getting into her cruiser Jane radioed Frost and told him to get Frankie and meet Maura at her new office. "Ok, when you get there do not get out of your car 'til the deputies get there. They will stay with you 'til you're done. Then, just come to the station."

Heading off in different directions again. Jane looked in her review and watched the blonde's car slowly disappear. Looking down at the little boy that was once again in her cruiser. She just smiled and headed toward the station. Jane was going to help the blonde and Jake. She would protect them; she would stop Maura's husband at all costs. Just like Tommy did for her.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	15. Dream

Jane finished her paperwork rather fast, there hadn't been much to be done. Seeing Jake playing on the floor with Frankie car models, Jane sat down with him. Together the two kept playing. But Jane's thoughts were on the little guy's mom. Jane knew that Maura was safe, considering Frankie and Frost were with her, but a niggling sensation wouldn't leave her alone.

After about an hour, Jane noticed that Jake kept yawning and had started to act a little cranky. Jane picked him up and held him in her arms 'til he looked like he was about to pass out. She laid him on the couch in her office which he wasn't happy about so he started to cry a little. Not sure of what she should do, Jane laid across the couch with Jake on her chest. Quietly talking to him, she noticed he was asleep after a few minutes. Instead of trying to move, Jane just laid there. Soon, she slowly drifted off to sleep enjoying the feeling of cuddling with Jake.

_Jane woke up. She had her arms around a beautiful blonde woman. Looking around the room she helped decorate, Jane luxuriated in the warmth of the woman next to her. Jane sat up and looked at the blonde next to her, smiling when she saw Maura. Looking down at her hand she saw the wedding band. Jane looked at the clock and noticed it was only ten after five in the morning. She had a few hours before work._

_Lying back down, Jane wrapped her arm back around the blonde. She rubbed her hand up and down the woman's swollen stomach smiling to herself. She couldn't wait for the baby to get here. They had chosen for him or her to be a surprise. Lying there with her wife she heard the bedroom door open very slowly. Looking behind her she saw their five year old._

_"What's up Jake?" Jane asked quietly. The boy came closer to her, he was in his pajamas caring his Teddy bear that was dressed as a sheriff._

_"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" The sleepy little boy asked. Jane shook her head. "Thank you Mamma. He carefully climbed into bed between Jane and Maura. Jane sighed when he grabbed her arm and snuggled into her chest. Jane may have missed out on most of Jake's first year of life but he was such a Mamma's boy._

_Jane watched as he fell back to sleep, as her eyes were drifting off to sleep she felt the bed shift. Looking up she saw her beautiful wife watching her. Jane moved so she could give the blonde a kiss. Causing her to smile._

_"I'm glad we came to this little town." Maura whispered "He really loves you"_

_"I'm glad you stayed. I really love the both of you. Taking Maura's hand in her own Jane drifted back to sleep. Holding her pregnant wife's hand and their son, Jane finally had it all she fell asleep with a smile on her face._

Jane woke up when she heard voices in her office. Still holding Jake against her chest she opened her eyes to see who was there. Frankie, Frost, Korsak and Maura were all standing there looking at them. It was a funny and cute sight. Because she was too tall, Jane's legs hung off the couch and little Jake was lying across her chest and abdomen drooling on her. Frankie and Maura both had their phones out taking photos.

"Frankie one more photo and I break your legs." Jane said not sounding completely threatening because she was whispering not wanting to wake the sleeping boy.

Frankie only laughed and left the room with Frost and Korsak, leaving the blonde with Jane and the sleeping boy. Maura leaned against Jane's messy desk and looked at the wonderful sight in front her. The beautiful brunette sheriff holding her small blonde son letting him sleep on her chest.

"Want me to take him?" Maura asked watching Jane's grip tighten on the boy a little more.

"He's fine for now. Feel like talking a little?" Jane asked, hoping to get some info from the blonde.

"I do believe you promised me dinner Sheriff." Maura flashed her a smile.

"I did, didn't I" Jane said while she slowly sat up without waking up Jake. Maura handed her the car seat carrier. "Just give me his name I can have Frost run his name at least. That's all I am asking for at this point." Jane spoke softly as she hooked the harness around the boy.

"His name is Garrett Fairfield. He's got money and a lot of connections, Sheriff. He can cause a lot of trouble for you and everyone in your life. It's better if we just leave." Maura sighed.

"Look, you can't just run the rest of your life. Stay here. You and Jake belong in Angel Falls." Jane said looking at the little boy in the seat next to her. "Come on. Let's head back to my apartment, I'll make some of my Ma's gnocchi."

"

**Thanks for the reviews. yes i made Garrett the bad guy again i really don't like him or Ian. Or Dean or Casey for that matter.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. **


	16. Truth and Dinner

**a/n I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews. I am enjoying writing this story. I also wanted to share something. Back when I was in high school I would write short stories all the time up until I had a English teacher tell me that (using her words) 'your work wasn't good enough that no one would ever read my work' so I stopped writing a few weeks ago the guy I am seeing found an old notebook of mine and convinced me to write again. I didn't think anyone would like my work like she had said but thanks to you guys I am again enjoying writing. So I also thank you for that. I mean it's far from great and I know the grammar sucks. but I still know someone likes it. **

**This chapter is a little longer then the rest. Sorry**

As they headed back to the apartments Jane followed Maura's SUV, she had Jake with her instead of moving the base of the car seat again.

"Maura, you wait here I'm going to tell Ma we're not eating here tonight. Just wait for me here. We'll walk back together." Jane said stepping out of her car.

Maura removed the baby from his car seat leaving the seat in the cruiser for now. The blonde watched the brunette through the window it seemed like she couldn't take her eyes off her. Holding Jake, Maura could feel it in her heart that the sheriff she was developing feelings for would really protect them both.

Jane came out of the diner carrying a box. "I'm making dinner, but Mom insisted on making dessert."

"That's really nice of her." Maura replied

"Do you want me to carry Jake back to the apartment?" Jane asked the smaller women worried she might lose her footing again.

"I got him I have to change him into pajamas and grab a blanket before we come to your place." The blonde said.

Making their way back to the apartment Jane couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. She kept looking around her and over her shoulder. When they got to Maura's door, she kept looking around.

"Want me to wait for you?" Jane asked.

"I would feel safer if you do." Maura replied and walked in her door leaving it open for Jane to just walk in.

Jane watched as she changed Jake into pajamas that had feet in them and grabbed a blue blanket.  
She smiled and held the door open for the blonde.

Entering Jane's apartment Maura was stunned by the lack of…well anything in there. It looked as though no one lived there at all. She watched as Jane put her gun away making note of where it was kept.

Jane rearranged the pillows on her bed so Maura could lay Jake down. While she headed to the kitchen to start the gnocchi, Jake had other plans he wasn't ready to sleep so Maura set him on the floor on his blanket. Where of course he didn't stay.

Jane was watching the potatoes for the gnocchi when she felt Jake using her pants to stand up. Looking down she smiled and picked the boy up. Maura couldn't get over how much Jake liked the other woman. She couldn't help but smile and watch as Jane was telling Jake how to make her Ma's gnocchi.

"Jane is there anything you would like me to make?" Maura asked. The brunette turned around facing the blonde.

"If you like I am sure there's stuff in the fridge for a salad. My Ma makes sure there's always food here in case I get hungry I guess considering I eat almost every meal in the diner."

Maura washed her hands and got started on the salad. Jane set Jake back on his blanket. Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"So talk to me, tell me about this husband of yours." Jane said placing a beer next to the blonde.

"Not much to tell really. I fell in love with him while we were in college. After we were married, he changed completely. Started drinking more." Maura took a sip of her beer, leaving the tomato she was cutting on the counter. She turned and faced the taller women.

"At first he was just pushing me around always said he was sorry. Then it got worse the first time he hit me I did leave. He found me and begged me to take him back. He promised it wouldn't happen again. Like an idiot, I believed him. He did change for a little while. Then the beatings came. He would beat me 'til I was either unable to move or was knocked out." Maura could see the rage in Jane's eyes. "Should I continue?"

Unable to find her voice Jane gestured with her hand that she should.

"Anyway it went on like that for almost a year. He'd hit me for things that didn't make sense, like if I was making dinner and made a mess he would flip. If I wasn't always dressed nice and ready to go out at any point and time. The worst times where if I tried to tell him no in bed. That wasn't allowed." Maura kept her eyes on the floor not wanting Jane to see the tears. Suddenly Jane was in front of her wrapping her into a warm hug.

"Please tell me he didn't hurt Jake." Jane asked while she kept the blonde in her arms.

"No, when I found out I was pregnant I disappeared. Sadly, he found me about a week ago hence the bruises. That's also when he found out about Jake. I was able to get away and I came here. I don't want to run for the rest of my life Jane." Maura was crying on Jane's shoulder.

"How bad did he hurt you this time?" Jane asked stepping back from the blonde. Looking at Jane Maura set down her beer and started unbuttoning her shirt. Removing her shirt Maura couldn't look Jane in the eye. Jane gasped when she saw what that bastard did.

"I promise you. I will do what ever it takes to protect you and Jake." Jane said. Maura could tell by her eyes she meant what she said. "I saw abuse most of my life. I refuse to let someone hurt another person."

Maura was re-buttoning her shirt while Jane drained the potatoes. Little Jake was standing next to the coffee table in the living room area. Maura went back to making the salad, neither woman said anything for a couple minutes.

"Jane, what do you mean you saw abuse most of your life?" Maura broke the silence in the room.

"My father was an abusive man." Jane thought it was time to tell someone the truth. "He would think nothing of smacking my mother around or the boys or me." Jane said flexing her hands. Maura took her hand into her own touching the scar carefully.

"Your father did this didn't he?" Maura asked lifting her head to look Jane in the eye while Jake pulled on her pants.

"Yes, Maura my father did this to my hands because I am gay." Jane sighed with tears in her eyes

**I want to thank chemkate for beta reading this chapter  
**

**This will be reloaded after it is beta read I don't like making you wait**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take.**


	17. Jane's Truth

**a/n thanks for the reviews. I now only write when my hand doesn't hurt i am trying to finish this story before next Monday. I am having surgery they have to re break a bone in my hand because its not healing right**_. _**Although the way I am writing it i might not finish for awhile but i am already have a story idea in my head that might come off of this one. Thank you for taking the time to read something I wrote. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. **

_"Your father did this didn't he?" Maura asked lifting her head to look hand in the eye while Jake pulled on her pants. _

_"Yes, Maura my father did this to me, because I am gay." Jane sighed with tears in her eyes._

There was an uneasy silence between the blonde and the brunette while they finished making dinner. When everything was made and set on the small table in Jane's kitchen, Maura went and picked up Jake. Holding him on her lap, they started eating.

Jane had only told Maura about who gave the scars, but not the full story. Jane watched as Maura tried not to look at Jane's hand that she was holding the fork in.

Breaking the silence "He was mad because I started seeing someone right after I moved out. I was only sixteen."

Maura picked up her head to show that she was listening to what Jane was saying. Jake was fighting Maura to get down. Finally giving in Maura placed him on the floor where he promptly crawled to Jane.

"I moved out, got my own place and finished school. I started working at the Sheriff's station and going to the academy over in Summerville. One Friday night after a date with another girl from the academy, I got home and he was waiting for me." Jane sighed lifting Jake into her lap.

"He sucker punched me and knocked me out cold. When I came to, my shirt and pants were nailed to the floor. I tried to fight back. My mouth was duct taped shut. He was really religious and being gay really wasn't allowed. He believed women belonged home with the kids, that kinda thing." Jane had tears in eyes she hugged Jake a little tighter. Maura moved her chair closer to Jane and took her free hand into her own, waiting for Jane to continue.

"He used a nail gun. He pressed it into my hand and asked me if I would repent for my sins, I refused to answer him so he fired nail. It went through my hand into the floor. It was the worst pain I ever felt in my life. He waited a minute then pressed the gun to my left hand. I was in so much pain I knew what was to come so again when he asked me to repent for being gay, he fired again. I almost blacked out at that point."

"Jane, I am so sorry that happened to you." Maura started talking.

"That's not all. He was about to put another nail into my right hand when Tommy tackled him. That was the last thing I can remember. I woke up later in the hospital to be told that my father was dead and Tommy was in jail. Thankfully, the judge reduced his sentence when he found out why he shot our so called father."

"Oh, Jane." Was all Maura could say before she wrapped her arms around the woman next to her. Looking down at Jane's lap, she realized that Jake had fallen asleep. Simply amazed at how Jake had taken to Jane, she just stared at the little boy who had his head lying on Jane's chest, snoring softly.

"It's taken several surgeries and hour upon hour of therapy to get here. I can move my fingers and have full use of both hands. They still hurt sometimes when it rains or if it's really cold out or if I write for long periods of time." Maura picked her free hand back up and started carefully massaging it, cataloging what nerve and bones may have been damaged. Looking back at Jake, Maura figured she should lay him down.

"Want to lay him on my bed?" Jane asked breaking the trance Maura was in. "I'll start cleaning this up and make coffee to go with the cookies and pie Ma sent over."

"No Jane, you can lay him down. Besides, he really likes you. I'll clean up and make the coffee just point to everything I may need."

Sighing, Jane told her where everything was and picked up Jake and carried him to her bed. She laid him down carefully, hoping not to wake him up. Once he hit the bed, he started to whine. Turning toward the kitchen, Jane could see Maura had her back toward her and that she was busy. Jane kicked off her boots and carefully lay next to Jake. Rubbing his back and speaking as softly as her husky voice would allow. Maura watched quietly from the kitchen.

Neither one of them knew that the men were watching the sweet little domestic scene, or that trouble was soon to start.

**Thanks to chemkate for beta reading for me.  
**

**I am trying to make Jane and Jake be really close in the chapters because the way I see the fight with Garrett in my head Jake will have to be close to Jane. I have one or two more chapters to work out before he comes into the story though so now worries. I also wanted to let those of you who have read my stories i am always open to suggestions or ideas that could make my story better. Just PM me or put it in a review. **

**I will continue this story as long as i know at least one person is ready it.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	18. A Minor Scare

**I just wanted to say I own nothing but a few random names. Including Jake who is the guy I have been seeing and the one who convinced me to write again.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I have over 97 reviews. Remember it's only a story and ****anything can happen**** in a story.**

_Sighing, Jane told her where everything was and picked up Jake and carried him to her bed. She laid him down carefully, hoping not to wake him up. Once he hit the bed, he started to whine. Turning toward the kitchen, Jane could see Maura had her back toward her and that she was busy. Jane kicked off her boots and carefully lay next to Jake. Rubbing his back and speaking as softly as her husky voice would allow. Maura watched quietly from the kitchen._

_Neither one of them knew that the men were watching the sweet little domestic scene, or that trouble was soon to start._

Jane watched little Jake sleep for awhile covering him with his blue blanket and setting the dinosaur next to him she went into the kitchen to help the blonde. As she walked into the kitchen area she noticed the blonde trying to reach the dessert plates on the top shelf. Maura was on her toes and still barely reaching them Jane smiled at the site and went into the kitchen to help. Not thinking she went up behind the blonde and pressed her front to the smaller women's back. Jane grabbed the plates they needed.

Maura gasped at the feel of the lanky brunette. Hearing the gasp Jane realized what she had done.

"Sorry, Maura I really shouldn't have done that." Jane said taking a step backwards.

"It's fine Jane, I just was expecting it." Trying not to blush Maura had really like the feel of Jane pressing against her.

Setting the dishes on the counter, Jane opened the box and pulled out an apple pie, and the cookies Angela had thrown in there for Jake. Jane sliced the pie and grabbed some vanilla ice cream from the freezer.

"Your Italian right?" Maura asked Jane.

"Yea, I haven't spoke Italian in years though only person who ever spoke it was my nonna." Jane answered pouring entirely to much sugar into her coffee. "I'm going to guess your Irish?"

"You keep that up your going to be a diabetic before you are 30," Maura letting the doctor in her out. "I honestly don't know what I am I was adopted."

"It's the only sugar I really use." Jane said. "I do drink alot ton of coffee though out the day."

Maura laughed and picked up her coffee cup. A loud thump out of no where caused Maura to drop the cup and Jane to go for her gun, Jane put her finger to her lips and pointed to Jake. Maura taking the hint went to her son.

Jane slowly opened the door to her apartment not seeing anyone she slipped out and searched the area. After looking around for awhile she found the source of the sound a dead tree limb fell and struck the roof. It was still laying there. Jane headed back into the apartment to see that it was empty.

Jane checked the bathroom nothing she started to panic a little. There was no way they got out of the house she was only outside a few minutes Jane ran to the closet threw it open.

"Maura?" Jane said looking into the empty closet. For a split second her heart stopped.

"Jane, we're here." Maura said trying to climb out from under the bed.

Jane gave a visitable sigh or relief and took Jake out of her arms laying him on the bed, Jane went back to help the blonde. Once she was on her feet Jane walked away.

"What was the noise?" Maura asked watching Jane again secure her weapon. Noticing the taller women was slightly shaken.

"A tree branch hit the roof." Jane said walking into the kitchen to start cleaning up the broken cup and coffee. "I'll get Tommy to get rid of it in the morning."

Maura wanted to say something more, but kept her mouth shut and went to help clean. Jane was picking up the larger pieces of glass. While Maura was carefully wiping up the coffee neither woman said a word, but they both had alot on their minds.

Jane was upset with herself for showing so much emotion when she couldn't find the smaller woman. Had she fallen in love with someone so fast not just one person either she fell in love with her son as well. Jane and to stop what she was thinking she couldn't/wouldn't allow herself to be happy with the blonde that is if the blonde really wanted her.

Maura was trying to figure out why Jane was so shaken when she couldn't find her. Had brunette developed feelings for her? or was she just doing her job. Maura finished cleaning up the coffee and stood up. Jane Handed her a new cup and a piece of pie.

Taking a seat on the couch Jane patted the seat next to her and turned on the rest of the Red Sox game. Together they watched the end of the game. Jane must of fallen asleep without realizing it she woke a few hours later with just the light of the TV.

Looking to her left the blonde had fallen asleep with her head on Jane's shoulder. Looking down Jane seen little Jake had at some point crawled in Jane's lap and fallen back to sleep he was holding the dino. Jane carefully moved around so that she didn't wake either blonde. Jane moved so that Maura was half on her and half on the couch. Maura was laying on her left side while Jake was on her right an arm around each, both still asleep. Jane reached behind Maura and pulled the blanket over the them as best she could. Jane just smiled and wondered if this is what her life could be like if she let herself be happy. Jane slowly fell back to sleep for the first time in years she didn't worry about nightmares.

**I know its long and probably off track. I missed the first episode of season 3 I fell asleep after taking my meds for my hand so don't tell me anything I will watch it as soon as its posted on the web**.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	19. Broken Wrist and A Kiss

**I skipped ahead two weeks i had major writers block and only wrote one chapter which took me a few hours when it normally takes me about an hour to write one edit it and add details to it. Thanks for the reviews. personally i think this chapter could probably use more detail but i promise the next one will be better.**

Two weeks had gone by and nothing had happened. A few things had changed Jake still didn't take his first steps but, was saying more words including 'mama', 'cook' (cookie) Jane gave him at least one everyday and 'dan' which was his version of Jane. Maura opened her office and was treating patients Jane was still the sheriff. Only a little happier she would take Jake whenever Maura would let her knowing the boy was never in danger. The people around town noticed that their Sheriff was happier and in a better mood.

In those two weeks Maura and Jane moved closer and closer spending more then one night sleeping on one or the other's couch. Sadly Maura's house was almost complete it was cleaned and repaired which means Maura was probably going to move into it soon. Although Maura had made not attempt to move Jane knew it was coming. Jane had hoped that Maura's house would take longer to get done.

In those two weeks and Garrett's men kept watch on the women taking photos and sending them back to the boss.

It seemed like a normal Friday to Jane. Maura had asked her to watch Jake which Jane never really minded and she didn't consider it babysitting Jake was her partner after all. Jane was out helping Ms. Simmons collect Fluffy from the tree again. Standing on the hood of the car trying to grab the old cat. Ms. Simmons was leaning in the car talking to Jake. Finally grabbing the cat by the back of the neck Jane handed her to her owner. Just as she was about to hop off the car she lost her footing. Jane fell off the car landing on her right arm.

Instant pain shot through Jane's wrist standing up carefully she checked herself for any injuries the only thing that hurt was her wrist. Knowing she would have to get it checked out by Maura. Jane was little worried that Maura wouldn't let Jake come out with her anymore. Sure it was only two weeks, but Jane had grown attached to the boy. Getting back in her cruiser Jane looked at Jake who was chewing on her hat.

"Guess I'm not the only one who hates that thing." Jane said carefully taking the hat from him and handing him his dino.

"Want to go see your mama?" Jake just looked at her with those wonderful hazel eyes that were just like his mothers.

Jake tried to hand her his toy. "OK I'll take that as a yes."

Smiling Jane started the car and headed toward the Doctors office. Her wrist was killing her thankful she didn't have to travel all the way to Summerville to get it checked. When she pulled into Maura's office she noticed no other cars except the doctors. Taking Jake's entire seat in which was heavier then she remember considering she always left the seat in the car and just carried Jake.

Jane went inside to find Maura sitting at a desk in the waiting room. Seeing Jane and Jake in her office for the first time Maura couldn't help but worry.

"Is everything ok, Jane?" Maura asked going right for the car seat. Seeing her little boy was perfectly fine just asleep.

"Well, Doc I did something to my wrist helping Ms. Simmons with her cat. I was on the hood of the car to reach it and lost my footing." Jane explained.

"Have a seat let me check it out." Maura pointed to a exam table. "Anywhere else you hurt."

"No I'm fine." Jane said carefully sitting on the table

"I want you to take off you shirt anyway. It sounds like you landed hard," Maura said.

Jane just glared at the doctor. "Do I really have to take off my shirt?"Jane didn't want Maura to see the scars on her back that were cause by one of her fathers rampages.

"Yes sheriff. Would like to me help?" Maura asked

"No I got it." Jane removed her uniform shirt fighting with the buttons a little. She was sitting there in just her tank top and slacks. Maura's eyes roamed over Jane's muscles she just wanted to run her hands over Jane's perfect body and her hand through that unruly hair of hers.

Maura examined Jane carefully checking for bruising on her sides and back. Seeing the scaring on Jane's back Maura figured out who caused them. She didn't mention them she didn't want Jane to have to bring up another bad memory. Maura just went back checking Jane out. Maura made she her lungs and heart where ok. She couldn't help the smile she wore as she was running her hands over Jane's head looking for bumps.

After checking Jane and taking a couple x-rays, Maura was glad she didn't discover any injuries other then a fractured wrist. Maura was got everything she would need to cast her wrist. Maura was standing between the taller women's legs. She started casting Jane's wrist. Jane tried to keep from blushing while Maura did her work. When the blonde was done she removed her gloves.

"OK you really can't get this wet so wrap it in a bag or something when you shower." Maura made no attempt to move from where she was standing,

Jane was happy she slipped her shirt back on after three failed attempts at buttoning it. Maura knocked her hands out of the way and started the buttons herself. When she was down she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jane's lips. Maura took a slight step backwards.

"So doc you want to go grab something to eat with Jake and me?" Jane asked with a smile Maura was glad she seen.

"You do realize you just invited me to lunch with my own son. But yes I would love to grab something with you." Maura answered with a smile.

"Let's get going then." Jane said grabbing Jakes seat and waiting by the door for the smaller women. Jane held the door for the doctor once they were in the parking lot. They took Maura car instead of two. Jane's cruiser was left at Maura's office they would go back for it after lunch. Jane wanted to hold Maura's hand but since Maura was driving it was kinda hard with the cast on Jane's right wrist.

Arriving at the diner Jane jumped out and ran around to open Maura's door. Then opened the back door for the blonde to take out of his seat. Heading into the diner Maura stopped dead Jane turned and looked at her. The look on the smaller womens face was a look Jane never seen before she looked like she seen a ghost. Jane followed her line of sight and seen a very well dressed man sitting at the counter in the diner talking to her mother.

"Maura do you know who that is?" Jane asked

Shaking her head Maura whispered Jane just barely heard her say "That's Garrett"

**Ok there was a little kiss. hope that's is ok for now. for some reason everytime i upload the chapters lose a few words here and there so i fixed this one. It will now take me a little longer to upload cause i will have to be triple checking instead of double.  
**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i really can take it **


	20. Confession

**Thank you for reading my story. thank you for the reviews I hope you continue to read.**

_"Maura do you know who that is?" Jane asked_

_Shaking her head Maura whispered Jane just barely heard her say "That's Garrett" _

"Let's get out of here. We'll head to Frankie's house I don't think you've been there yet. That's really Garrett?" Jane asked. Staring at the man in the diner. Maura stuck Jake back in his seat and got into the SUV.

"Yes, Jane that's my husband." Maura sighed starting up the SUV. "I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him. I finally felt safe here."

"You are safe here I'll do what I have to. I will keep you and Jake safe. One thing please tell me you married him for the money. I mean sorry, but he's not that good looking." Jane said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Maura let out a little laugh, "No I was really in love with him. To be honest if anyone married anyone for the money he married me for the money." Maura really didn't tell people about her trust fund unless she had to.

Jane just stared at the smaller women. Waiting for to explain what she meant by that. Jane had wondered how the doctors office had a brand new x-ray machine.

Sighing Maura knew she could no longer hid it. "My family comes from money really old money. I have a large trust fund I can use whenever for whatever I want. Most of it is either invested or given to different charities, I even have Jake's college fund started from the day I found out I was having a boy."

"You didn't tell me this why?" Jane asked keeping her anger under control she hated being lied to. "I mean I don't care you have money."

"Honestly I didn't want to be treated differently, every time someone finds out I have money like that everything changes. They treat me different. I wanted to be treated like a normal everyday person." Maura said the tears running down her face. "I'm sorry I lied and didn't tell you."

"Maura I won't treat you different. You are still Dr. Maura Isles my best friend. I mean you are my second favorite person." Jane smiled.

"Who's the first favorite person?" Maura asked with a slight smile thinking she knew the answer.

"You know him, he's about two and a half feet taller, only says three words and has the cutest smile in the world. and right now he's chewing on my hat again." Jane said looking behind Maura to Jake's car seat.

Jane seen the tears in the smaller women's eyes reaching across the consol Jane placed her casted hand on Maura's knee. What she really wanted to do was grab the woman into her arms and never let go.

"Honey, really I don't care if you lied about the money. Really I don't it's just I hate surprises." Jane said.

They rode the rest of the way to Frankie's in almost complete silence except Jane telling Maura were to turn. Each women had something on their own mind. Neither knowing the other was almost thinking the same thing.

Jane was silent she was trying to think of ways to get Garrett out of her town and make Maura feel safe again. She kept stealing glances at the women Jane had feelings for Maura but was afraid if she said anything she would lose Maura as a friend.

Maura was silent she knew it was time to tell Jane what she hiding for the past two weeks. Hoping she wouldn't lose one of the best things in her and Jake's lives/ Praying Garrett would just leave and not hurt anyone.

Jane's hand was still on the blonde's knee when they pulled up next to Frankie's truck. Jane looked around making sure nothing seemed off then started climbing out of the car.

"Jane, there is something else I should probably tell you and you might think I am crazy." Maura said as she stopped Jane from getting out of the car.

"OK Maura, what do you want to talk about? What ever it is I promise I won't think your crazy" never taking her eyes off the smaller women.

"Please just listen Jane this is important to me, I need to tell you something. Its going to be hard for me to explain so please just listen to me." Maura said with a sigh

Jane turned her whole body so she was facing her friend "Maura what ever you need to tell me. Its ok I am listening just tell me. Whatever it is I am here. I won't judge you."

"I love you, Jane." sighed Maura

"Well I love you to, doc." Jane responded

" NO Jane I am in love with you completely and totally deeply in love with you." whispered Maura "I fell in love with you the first time I saw you; that day you took my bags off me at my house. I love every little thing about you."

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**


	21. Together

**So I have good news and bad news. The good news is my Jake will be home tomorrow. Bad news is there is a chance there may not be any updates at all tomorrow.**

**I can't promise you there will be no more cliff hangers or that I won't end at a good part of the story but I can promise that i will not leave you hanging long. Thanks for the reviews. Thank you for reading my stories.**

_"I love you, Jane." sighed Maura_

_"Well I love you to, doc." Jane responded _

_" NO Jane I am in love with you completely and totally deeply in love with you." whispered Maura "I fell in love with you the first time I seen you. That day you took my bags off me at my house. I love every little thing about you."_

Jane sat there in shock not knowing what to say. She loved the blonde woman and her son. She never thought that Maura would love her. Jane never seen herself as anything but a small town sheriff who would never find that one person she was suppose to spend her life with. Instead that person found her.

After a minute Jane still hadn't said a word or moved, Thinking she shouldn't have said anything, Maura grabbed her door handle to embarrassed to stay in the car with the women she told she loved. Before she could step out Jane reached and grabbed the smaller women pulling her towards her. Jane pulled Maura inches from her lips not caring about the pain in her wrist.

"I love you, Maura. I really love you, I love Jake to. I never thought that I would find someone like you. I fell in love with you that day. The first time I seen you, you were trying to carry your suitcases and Jake at the same time. I pulled over and when I got close I seen your wonderful hazel eyes I knew then and there I loved you." Jane kissed her. It wasn't a lustful kiss it was the sweet tender romantic kiss.

Frankie stood in the window of his little house he snapped a photo of the girls, kissing and sent to his mother's new cell Maura had gotten her. A few seconds later his phone rang. It was Frost he answered it leaving the window.

Jane finally pulled back from the kiss for air. Looking into those wonderful hazel eyes. Jane smiled "That first night we fell asleep on my couch. I woke up, you were laying on my shoulder and Jake was asleep in my lap. At that moment I realized then, that I wanted that every night for the rest of my life."

"Sounds wonderful Jane I want that to. Does this mean the two of us are together now?" Maura asked.

"No Maura, it ..." Jane said.

Maura interrupted before Jane could finish her sentence. "But I thought that we would be together now. I really want to be with you." Maura said confused. "Jane we come as a package you know that."

"Maura it's rude to interrupt someone you know." Jane said with a grin. "As I was trying to say No it doesn't mean the two of us are together. It means the three of us are together now. I want to be a major part of Jake's life."

Maura smiled they both climbed out of the truck. Maura took Jake out of his seat and handed him to the taller women while she grabbed the diaper bag. Jane walked up the front steps. Just as she was about to knock, the front door was thrown open scaring the hell out of Jane and Jake who screamed and hid his face in Jane's shirt.

"Nice move ass." Jane yelled at Frankie.

"Language Jane, please I would rather Jake didn't curse." Maura said rubbing Jake's back.

Frankie was laughing at Jane for getting in trouble till Maura turned around. "She's right Frankie you are an ass. Next time you scare our Jake I will hurt you."

Both Jane and Frankie just stared at the blonde. Jane was the first to find her words "Our Jake?"

"I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions Jane. I just thought that since we're together he would be our Jake." Maura said not looking Jane in the face.

Jane smiled using her casted hand she pulled Maura's face up till she was looking her in the eye. "I like it, Maura. I love the both of you so much. The time I have spent with Jake over the past few weeks, I really feel like he's mine. In all my life I never thought I would feel this way. That is till you and Jake came into my life." Maura leaned up and kissed her sheriff again.

Once inside Frankie's house the were trying to figure out how to keep Garrett from finding Maura and Jake. After eating and feeding Jake they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and cuddling on Frankie's couch.

"I think we should head home Jane," Maura said with a yawn. "I mean Jake is already asleep and I am exhausted beyond belief."

"Yea, OK we should stay at my apartment. I'm going to drive you car to your office and grab my cruiser. Frankie will you take Jake and Maura to my apartment and don't leave till I get there please."

"Sure Jane." Frankie said . "You guys realize that you probably made ma's year right."

"How Frankie?" Jane asked. '

"Well your dating someone finally. Not just someone, but a doctor and she's really hot to. Plus I'm betting by the end of the week she'll have little Jake calling her nonna." He said before going to switch the car seat to his truck.

"Oh my god, Ma. He's right you know she will." Jane said helping Maura as best she could with one hand.

"That's OK Jane, I like your mom." Maura said. Jane was just giving her a funny look with a smile.

Maura and Jane waited on the porch. When Frankie was ready Jane leaned in and gave Maura a kiss. "Just remember Maura anything that happens we are in this together no matter what I'll see you soon. I promise." Giving Jake a peek on his tiny cheek.

Jane went and got into Maura's car and headed toward Maura's office while Frankie and Maura headed off in the opposite direction toward the apartments. Jane was driving along doing the speed limit for the first time ever. Knowing she wasn't driving her own car. Thinking about what kind of life she could have with Maura, yes they have only know each other for a short time. But the way Jane felt for both blondes she couldn't help, but plan a future with them.

When out of nowhere another truck slammed into the passenger side of the SUV. Jane's head hit the side window knocking her out while the SUV kept going slamming into a tree. The man who hit the SUV had been paid to run the blonde off the road and take the kid. Getting out of his car he went to grab the kid who was suppose to be in the back seat. Seeing it was empty he knew he wouldn't be getting paid.

He checked to see who was driving and seeing it was the sheriff. "I'm sorry Jane." He left her there getting back into his truck he headed back to the diner. Praying no one would ever find out what had just happened. He would have to tell that Fairfield guy he messed up and couldn't get the kid.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	22. Gone

**Before you read this story I would like to say I am sorry. Once you read you will know why. Thanks for the reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

Tommy Rizzoli paced back and forth in his mother's diner. Why did he do it Jane wasn't suppose to be there. Just the blonde. All he had to do was run the blonde off the road and get the kid.

Tommy developed a bad habit in jail one he could no longer pay for. He needed the money all he needed to do was deliver a kid. No one was suppose to get hurt. He'd take the kid get paid and the was it. Tommy just kept pacing trying to figure out what to do now. He swore when his father hurt Jane that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again and now he did. Tommy just sat down in the middle of the kitchen and cried.

Maura was sitting at Jane's table. When Frankie and her arrived she insisted that they grab Jake's play pen and put it in Jane's apartment so that they could get a restful night. That was over two hours ago, and there was still no sign of Jane. Frankie was getting worried. Finally he called Frost to start checking the roads.

"Frost I need your help Jane isn't answering her phone I think something happened." Frankie said into the phone.

_"Frankie maybe she just needs some time alone."_ came the sleepy response.

"No something is wrong for once listen to me can you start checking the roads." Frankie was not above begging when it came to his family.

_"Does she have her car?"_ Frost asked.

"No she was driving Dr. Isles SUV. Ok thanks Frost." Frankie said before he hung up.

Then he called Tommy.

"Tommy can you come back to Jane's apartment please it's very important." Frankie said.

A few minutes later Tommy was walking in the door seeing Maura he asked "What's up, Frankie?"

"I need you, to keep an eye on Maura and Jake. I have to go find Jane." Frankie said and just left. Frankie was going to start at Maura's office and work his way back to his place. Praying his sister was ok.

Tommy had no idea what he was doing just flopped on the couch and turned on the tv. Trying to avoid the blonde. Maura just walked around checking on Jake every few minutes. Coming up with a plan. Tommy slipped into Jane's bathroom where he knew she kept some sleeping pills from when she was hurt. Walking out into the kitchen he got Maura a glass of orange juice which he knew was the blonde's favorite from working in the diner. He broke two of the capsules and dumped them into the juice.

"Hey, Doc your making me dizzy." Handing her the juice. "Drink this then why don't you try and get some rest. I promise to wake you as soon as we hear something." Tommy said.

Maura, was a little unsure although she was extremely tired. "Just for a minute Tommy. thank you."

Laying on the bed Maura fell right to sleep. Due to the pills Tommy slipped in her juice. She didn't hear a sound. Not Tommy pacing. or him opening the door to let in some air. She didn't even wake up when Tommy took Jake out of his play pen and walked out the door.

_**Remember it's a AU story. Anything can happen in a story.**_ **I am not much of a Tommy fan either. Yes Tommy saved Jane and said he would never due anything to hurt her. If you remember Frankie is the only one who knows about Jane and Maura. So in Tommy's eyes he's not hurting his sister**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	23. Little Boy Lost

**Sorry for taking so long to upload the next chapter I was restricted from uploading for 3 days. Which I promise is ok with me. cause my Jake finally is home. Just to to be clear Jake it the guy I am seeing not kid. I will upload a few tonight. Thanks for your reviews. Thanks for reading my story.**

_Laying on the bed Maura fell right to sleep. Due to the pills Tommy slipped in her juice. She didn't hear a sound. Not Tommy pacing. or him opening the door to let in some air. She didn't even wake up when Tommy took Jake out of his play pen and walked out the door,_

For the first time in Tommy's life he decided not to do what everyone thought he was going to do. Instead he took Jake in the back door of his mother's diner. Opening the closet and laying Jake's blanket on the floor he laid the sleeping boy down took off his jacket and covered Jake. Feeling better that he hid the little boy. He refused to go back to Jail. He was there for saving his sister's life from his crazy father. Sure he wasn't there long but long enough to know he did not want to go back. He would tell Mr. Fairfield no even if it cost him everything. Stepping out the back door he came face to face with one of Fairfield's men.

Frankie seen Maura's SUV first getting out of his car he ran to window hoping for the best. As he approached he realized the car was empty.

"JANE" Frankie screamed looking for his sister he watched her pull out of his driveway in Maura's car where could she be. Frankie started looking the car over for any sign of Jane the drivers window was cracked but not completely broken, There was no sign of his sister anywhere in the car or around it. Frankie found Jane's cell phone sticking out from under the passanger seat. Frankie radioed Frost and told him he location and that he was heading back to the diner Praying thats where Jane was heading.

Frankie was speeding down the road toward the diner praying for a miracle. Knowing his sister she got out of the car and walked through the woods to get to the diner faster. They grew up in the area they knew their way around.

Maura was still out of it when Jane stumbled through the door of the apartment holding her ribs. Fearing the worst for the people she had grown to love so much. Looking around she could see that Maura was alone. Trying to figure out where Frankie and Jake could be Jane ran to Maura to try and wake her.

"Maura,... Maura please wake please baby wake up." Jane was crying looking down at the blonde sleeping on her bed. "Maura please get up."

"Ja..Jane where am I." Maura said with her eyes closed.

"Maura, honey what happened?" Jane asked holding her ribs. "Maura, come on you need to stay awake fight it."

Finally opening her eyes she see the bruise on Jane's face and the way she was holding her ribs. "Jane, what happened you look like you were hit by a bus." Seeing Jane in that much pain woke Maura right up. "Jane let me chekc you please. Where's Tommy?"

"Tommy wasn't here." Jane with a sarcastic ton. "Where's Frankie where's Jake?"

"Frankie when looking for you." Maura said checking Jane's ribs. "Jake's in the play pen sleeping."

Jane forced herself to stand just as Frankie busted through the door. Jane's first reaction was to grab her weapon. Seeing it was Frankie she slowing placed her weapon back on her hip. Jane leaned over the playpen and for the first time she realized it was empty.

Looking up at Maura she didn't know what she should say Jane turned to Frankie. "Where the hell is Jake."

Frankie looked at his sister not knowing what else to say. "I left him and Maura with Tommy. I was worried about you Jane. I was thinking about you."

"With Tommy, God Frankie how dumb can you be I wouldn't let Tommy watch a dog let alone Maura and Jake." Jane was screaming."He's the one who hit me he ran me off the road. I couldn't find my phone so I ran through the woods."

"Jane maybe he took Jake out to see ma." Frankie suggested.

Maura for the first realized her son wasn't in the room. Her mind was still foggy for some reason she didn't understand broke down screaming, Jane went to her wrapping her arms around the women she loves.

"Frankie, you better find him. I swear to god you don't find my son your a dead man." Jane said holding Maura tighter. Neither woman realized what Jane had just said, Frankie taking Jane's threat very serious, ran out the door and headed toward the diner to see if Tommy was there with little Jake.

Frankie came into view of the back door of the diner. To see a man he never seen before holding a gun to his baby brother's face. He was yelling about something Frankie couldn't make out. Before Frankie could react or even pull his weapon the man fired. Frankie watched helplessly as his kid brother dropped to the ground dead.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	24. Garret

Jane hearing the gun shots, told Maura to hid under the bed like she did that first night and not come out til someone came to get her. Frankie didn't think twice as soon as he seen Tommy hit the ground he had his gun out and shot the man who killed his brother. Jane came around the corner as fast as she dared with the pain shooting through her side and head.

Upon seeing Frankie, kneeling next to Tommy, Jane lost it completely. Tommy was her baby brother he had saved her life once. He was the only one who knew what had happened to looked at the other man and knew she seen him in the diner about two weeks and he was also sitting with Maura's husband in the diner earlier in the day.

Frankie got to his feet with tears in his eyes he turned toward his sister and collapsed into her arms no realizing he hurt her more.

"I watched him, Jane. I watched him get shot." Frankie was sobbing.

"Frankie I really need you to go back and sit with Maura I have to find her husband and get Jake back." Jane said pushing him back toward the apartments.

"Jane, your hurt you can't go." Frankie seeing the pain in his sister's face. "If not for yourself for Maura and Jake they need you to strong."

Frost finally arriving on scene called the county corner to come to take the bodies. Shaking his head at the youngest Rizzoli. While Frost was talking to Frankie, Jane walked out to the parking lot and took Frosts jeep.

Heading toward the only place in town a person can spend the night. It was Nora Robin's bed and breakfast with no hotel in town that's where he had to have Jake.

Walking into the house Jane spotted Nora. Sitting by the fire reading a novel.

"Nora I need to know who's staying with you." Jane said standing in front the older woman. "It's an official police matter."

The older woman looked up at Jane seeing that she was visibly upset the got up and went out the the counter were she kept everyone's info.

"OK sheriff I have three guests staying with me now the first one is Garrett Fairfield the others are Ian Faulkner and the last isn't here right now he left about an hour ago Casey Jones. The others are in their rooms I suppose they haven't left." Nora said explained.

"Nora their are you positive that they are here?" Jane asked.

"Yes Sheriff Rizzoli the only way to leave is through the front door. The back door just takes you out to the farm. Since i can see the front door from the parlor and they have to pass by me to get outside they are upstairs." Nora said

"Thanks Nora." Jane said "Look when one of my deputies show up tell them were I am OK.:

Jane started walking up the steps pulling out her side arm watching and listening. Jane wasn't the type of person to pray, but she was praying now praying that she would find Jake and that he was alright,

Getting to the top of the stairs she could hear two voices. Barely making out what was being said Jane continued toward the door. Kicking in the door Jane came face to face with two men one the one sitting on the bed she knew was Maura's husband the other must have been his man.

"Where's Jake?" Those were the only words Jane was able to form when Frost walked in the room he pulled his own weapon and pointed it the other man who identified himself as Ian Faulkner. Frost slapped cuffs on his wrists and searched him carefully,

Jane still had her weapon pointed at the man on the bed. She slowly walked forward pressing the weapon to the mans temple. Knowing that if she killed him they may never find the little boy she fell in love with. So she tried a threat first.

"You have ten seconds to tell me, Where Jake is. If you don't I will not think twice of pulling the trigger." Jane said through he teeth trying her hardest not to fire her weapon. Frost just stood there watching in all the years he worked with Jane he had never seen her this upset. Frost was smart enough to know not to mess with Jane or try to stop her. The man was still refusing to talk. Jane decided to take him to the station and try to make him talk.

"Your coming to the station and until you tell me Jake is you are not leaving that station." Jane said roughly pulling the mans arms and slamming the cuffs onto his wrists.

"You can't do that sheriff I do not know where my son is. That whore of a mother of his lost him, and she blames me." Garrett said. But as soon as the words where out of mouth Jane slammed him off a wall.

"Better watch your mouth never know what could happen." Frost said pushing the other man in front of him,

"That bitch loses my kid and the cops are beating me up. By the time I am done with my lawyers I will own this crappy little town and you two won't have jobs." Garrett threatened

Jane tripped him and let him fall right on his face. Leaning down to stand him back up Jane whispered in his ear. "Better watch what you say about my town and Dr. Isles we still have a flight of steps to walk down."

They headed to the station, Jane needed to find Jake fast all her life all she ever wanted to do is be happy. The minute that happens She loses everything. not this time this time Jane was fighting for what she wanted. She was going to find Jake and she was going to be happy with the beautiful blonde doctor. Saying another silent pray Jane and Frost headed back to the station.

**I used Casey and Ian as the bad guys just because I could like I said it's a story and anything can happen in a story. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it, **


	25. Found

Arriving at the station Jane pushed Garrett into the building a little rougher then she normally would, but Jane was in no mood for anything. Her kid brother was just killed and the little boy she had fallen in love with was still missing. Four and a half hours later Jane still wasn't getting anything out of Garrett or his tried everything to get Garrett to admit to something only thing he would admit was that the man Frankie killed did indeed work for him as a body guard. Jane was in severe pain and was getting angrier by the minute.

Laying the hand on the sheriff's shoulder Frost spoke softly. "Jane, go to your family they need you. We'll find him none of us will stop looking."

"Frost, I have to find him. I can't go back there without Jake." Jane sighed looking at the deputy. "We live in a little town. Everything was fine till he came into it" Jane said gesturing toward the the room where Garrett was sitting.

"I know think today was the first time I ever used my cuffs." Frost said shaking his head. "Jane go to the diner check on your family if anything get some coffee and aspirin. I know your in pain. Then you can come back he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Jane finally gave in and got in her car driving toward the diner she see one of Jake's cups sitting in her consol next to her coffee cup. For the first time in years Jane Rizzoli cried. She cried for her mother losing her baby brother. She cried for Maura and Jake. She cried because in her heart her greatest fear was that she would not see Jake again.

Pulling into the parking lot for the first time since her ma had the diner it was closed. No one was in the diner, except for her mother Frankie and Maura. Sitting in her car Jane tried to figure out where Jake could be. Could Garrett have him taken out of town that fast. Could Tommy have hid him somewhere. Jane got out of her car and headed into the diner.

Sadly not having any news on Jake. Looking at Maura the blonde knew there was no news or Jane wouldn't be crying. Maura was sitting on a stool next to the counter holding Jake's dinosaur crying. Frankie and Angela were sitting nearby in tears themselves for losing Tommy. Maura got up from the stool she walked over to Jane and just wrapped her arms around the taller women not realizing she was hurting her. After a few minutes Maura let go seeing the look in Jane's face.

"Jane let me check you out." Maura said trying to make Jane sit down. Wiping the tears from her face. She'd been crying all night since they realized Jake was gone.

"I'm ok Maura I am just sore." Jane tried to convince the doctor. Who only raised an eyebrow.

Jane sat down and Maura started checking her out. She was ok just a couple of bumps and really bad bruises. After checking her out Maura wrapped her arms around the taller a few minutes Jane guided Maura to a stool Jane sat her down.

"Stay here I'll get you something to drink and some asprin." Jane said

"I don't want anything Jane. Well no thats a lie. I want my son." Maura started crying all over again.

"Maura please you need to drink something. Please you need to be strong when we find Jake." Jane said. Thinking that Maura's pain and fear were worse then hers she was Jake's mother after all. Jane's biggest fear was that Jake was gone for good and she wouldn't be able to find the little boy.

Jane was lost not knowing what she could, what she should do. She carefully made her way into the kitchen of the diner. She needed something for her pain and coffee. Sighing Jane started making coffee for everyone. Noticing the coffee can was empty she made her way over to the closet in the kitchen. Where her mother kept the extra coffee and things. Opening the door Jane found the surprise of her lifetime. There laying on his blue blanket covered with Tommy's leather jacket was a perfectly fine and sleeping Jake.

**This is not the end but it is all I have written for now.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	26. Together?

**I like the new thing on here where you can upload an image and make it your cover for your story. I loaded one for this story. The orginal sign welcomes you to the town i was born in with the help of photo shop it welcomes you to Angel Falls and even has Jane as the towns sheriff. **

Crying harder then she had ever before Jane leaned down ignoring her pain yet again and scooped up the sleeping boy gently waking him. Seeing those wonderful hazel eyes of his. The same eyes his mother has the eyes she fell in love with Jane couldn't help herself she smiled and kissed Jake's cheeks. Grabbing Tommy's leather jacket and standing back up Jane walked out of the kitchen with Jake in her arms. Maura had her head down on the counter she didn't see Jane walk back in.

"Maura, honey pick up your head." Jane spoke softly. Lifting her head she see the tall brunette with her son in her arms his head laying on Jane's shoulder.

"JAKE!" Maura ran around the counter. "Oh thank god you found him."

Jane handed him to her and sighed. Frankie and Angela made their way over to hug both Jane and Maura. Angela kissed Jake's cheek.

"He's not hurt, looks like he just needs a fresh diaper and something to eat." Jane said running her hand over Jake's blonde curls.

"Where was he?" Frankie asked seeing Tommy's jacket in Jane's hands. "Is he ok?"

"He was asleep in the supply closet on his blanket covered with this." Holding up the jacket.

"Tommy must have put him there for a reason." Frankie said holding on to his mother.

"He's ok thank you so much for finding my boy." Maura said into Jane's shoulder. Tears in her eyes for the man who saved her son.

"A reason we may never know." Jane said sadly pulling the blonde into her arms. Squashing Jake in between them.

"I'm glad we found him safe and sound." Angela said through her tears. Taking Tommy's jacket off Jane she just held it in her hands crying. "My baby he may have made his mistakes, but he did so many good things. He didn't deserve this."

"I know ma, Tommy saved my life that night. We all know it. Probably saved Jake to." Jane said while trying to hide he tears. "Frankie, will you please go call Frost and tell him we found Jake.

Frankie stepped outside to call Frost and let him know that they found Jake safe and sound he was now with Maura. Frost informed Frankie that Fairfield's lawyer showed up they could no longer question the man.

"Jane, I'm so sorry if I never came here this would have never happened. It's all my fault." Maura spoke between her tears holding Jake tight against her. "Maybe it's better off if i just leave Angel Falls and take my problems with me."

"Maura I don't blame you for what happened. Honestly I don't. You had to get away from him and there is no place better then here to do that. I have fallen in love with you and Jake. I am begging you please don't leave." Jane said as she sat down on the counter everything from the past twenty four hours finally hitting her.

"Maura, what ever it is we will help you. Anything you need just don't leave." Angela said seeing the pain in her daughters eyes thinking it was from idea the Maura might be leaving. "You are a wonderful person. I am sure everyone who you have met in this little town of ours loves you. Your a great doctor and a beautiful young women. About all the your a wonderful mother. you will do anything to protect Jake. Let us help you with that."

"Garrett, knows where I am now he will stop at nothing to get us back." Maura said looking at Angela. "I don't want him to hurt me again, I really don't want him to hurt Jake."

"You two are the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life Maura." Jane admitted to the blonde. "I'll do what every it takes to protect the both of you. I promise you." All the pain from the crash finally was hitting Jane full force she sat on the counter holding her side. Her head felt as though a thousand horses were running around in her skull. Rubbing her eyes when everything started looking blurry. Trying to focus on the blonde's voice.

"Jane I love it here honestly, I really do I love you and your family." Maura said sadly. "I want more then anything to stay with you, but I can't allow Garrett to be near Jake."

"Maura I can't los..." Jane started to say as her eyes closed.

Sliding off the counter to the floor Jane could no longer stand the pain she passed out. Maura carefully handed Jake to Angela who held him close. Maura didn't have any of her equipment to give Jane the best exam she could. Silently yelling at herself for not checking Jane better in the first place. Maura looked around for anything she could use to exam the brunette. Grabbing a flashlight out from under the counter she tested Jane's eyes. She realized that something was really wrong.

"Jane wake up please you need to wake up." Maura was begging her tears in her eyes. While Angela looked on praying her daughter was ok she couldn't lose another child not now.

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

**Sorry I killed Tommy but sometimes even the good guy must die. I want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

**As long as I know someone is reading my story I will continue it. So this is not the end I promise. Hoping to add a few more chapters then maybe start another story or finish one i have already started.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	27. Stay

**Sorry having major writers block. but i am working it out. thanks for the reviews if anyone has any ideas for this or others stories i am open to suggestions. **

_Sliding off the counter to the floor Jane could no longer stand the pain she passed out. Maura carefully handed Jake to Angela who held him close. Maura didn't have any of her equipment to give Jane the best exam she could. Silently yelling at herself for not checking Jane better in the first place. Maura looked around for anything she could use to exam the brunette. Grabbing a flashlight out from under the counter she tested Jane's eyes. She realized that something was really wrong._

_"Jane wake up please you need to wake up." Maura was begging her tears in her eyes. While Angela looked on praying her daughter was ok she couldn't lose another child not now._

"Jane, you need to wake up. Please Jane I need you." Maura was reduced to tears begging for Jane to wake up.

"Maura what's wrong with her. Can't you do something?" Angela, said with panic in her voice.

"There's nothing I could do for her here." Maura sobbed. "Jane, wake up."

Frankie walked back in from talking to Frost and seen his sister laying on the floor he thought for a split second she might be dead till he seen her chest rising and falling. He rushed over to try and help.

"Jane please, I really need you Jake needs you. Please Jane, if you wake up we'll stay. I promise I'll stay for you." Maura promised she wanted to try one last thing. "Damn it, Rizzoli wake your ass up!"

"Language, Maura we don't want Jake cursing now do we?" Making Maura jump, and Jane smirk. "Will you please get off my ribs they hurt."

"Jane Angela Rizzoli did you do that on purpose?" Angela all, but yelled.

"NO, ma I really did pass out. Although I may not have been out the whole time." Jane said trying to sit up. She found she couldn't, because Maura was still leaning over her.

"Nice one, Janie. Way to scare the hell out of everyone." Frankie said leaning over the counter looking down at Jane.

"I thought so little brother. Don't call me, Janie." Jane growled at him.

Jane looked in the hazel eyes of the women above her seeing the tears she couldn't help herself she kissed the blonde. Jane kissed her with such passion, Maura never thought it was possible. She could feel all of Jane's love in the one single kiss. They finally broke for air hazel eyes looked into chocolate eyes.

"You ever do that to me again, Sheriff and I will shoot you with your own weapon." The blonde said helping Jane to her feet.

"That mean your staying?" Jane said hopefully. The blonde had to smile at the face Jane was making.

"I'll stay, I am going to have a major fight on my hands with Garrett over Jake. I technically kept him from his son." Maura said looking at Jake who was fighting with Angela to get to Jane.

"You kept him away from Garrett to keep him safe." Jane said.

"Jane, I have no proof of the abuse even if I did he never laid a hand on Jake." Maura pointed out.

Jane took Jake into her arms holding him against her uninjured side. "Maura, we are here for you I know your probably not used to someone there to help you and be with you. You now have me, and my family."

"That's right dear, you have the entire Rizzoli family. I am willing to bet most of the town will stand behind you now." Angela said putting her hand on Maura's shoulder.

"That's right we'll get you a great lawyer if we have to have one come in from out of state. I'm sure there is someone who knew about the abuse." Jane said.

"Abuse? Maura your husband hurt you?" Frankie asked. Jane had promised Maura she wouldn't tell anyone and she had kept that promise.

"Yes Frankie, Sometimes pretty bad." Maura admitted. Not looking anyone in the face till Angela wrapped her in a hug.

"Well, he won't ever put a hand on you again. Like I said we will do what it takes to keep him away from Jake." Jane said watching her mother hug the blonde.

After years of abuse and being alone, because of her family Maura truly felt at home. Looking at Jane the women she met a little over a month ago. The women she had fallen in love with so very fast it was almost impossible.

"First things first sheriff. I need to wrap those ribs and give you a better exam. Make sure your really ok." The doctor kicking Maura in.

"Do I have to?" Jane whined like a child. Making everyone smile including Jake.

NOT the end.

**As long as i know someone's reading i will always continue**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	28. Thinking

**The only review i have words about which i normally dont is this one. **

_dallas well .. i guess nobody bother about tommy .. because.. seriously... he is dead and nobody bother with his body.. or even if there will be any funeral at all_

_**if you read chapter 24 you will find this line. ""'Frost finally arriving on scene called the county corner to come to take the bodies. Shaking his head at the youngest Rizzoli. While Frost was talking to Frankie, Jane walked out to the parking lot and took Frosts jeep.'**_

_After years of abuse and being alone, because of her family Maura truly felt at home. Looking at Jane the women she met a little over a month ago. The women she had fallen in love with so very fast it was almost impossible._

_"First things first sheriff. I need to wrap those ribs and give you a better exam. Make sure your really ok." The doctor kicking Maura in._

_"Do I have to?" Jane whined like a child. Making everyone smile including Jake._

Going to Maura's office, Maura wanted to examined Jane as everyone came up with a plan.

"Frankie, go back to the station and do what you have anything you have to do to keep Garrett Fairfield there." Jane said while Maura was dragging Jane into a room.

"God, Maura I hope you have a good lawyer." Frankie said before leaving.

"Ma, I promise we'll take care of Tommy, right now though I need you to make sure that no one gets near Jake except us." Jane said finally giving in.

"That's it Sheriff, either I exam you the easy way or hard way." Maura crossed her arms,finally stopped trying to push Jane into the exam room.

"Which would be more enjoyable?" Jane asked flashing the blonde a smirk making her blush. Before walking into the exam room.

Laughing Angela started talking to Jake. "Well, Jake looks like I may have to teach you a new word."

An hour and three pain pills later, Maura had Jane's ribs wrapped and re-casted her wrist. Jane was happy, she put an all black cast this time. Jane and Maura walked into the waiting room where Angela was talking to Jake.

"Come on Jake, say nonna...say nonna for me." Angela was trying to get him to talk.

Jane leaned over and whispered in Maura's ear. "Told you so." Before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Maura just laughed at the look on Jane's face.

"Hey, Ma don't you think it's a little early to be teaching him that?" Jane said walking toward her mother and Jake who was already reaching for her.

"Well the way I look at it Maura is staying for you isn't she?" Angela asked looking at the blonde.

"I am Angela, but I am staying for other reasons. Jane is the main reason however." Maura said "It's ok with me that Jake calls you grandma, I mean your going to be right."

Maura couldn't help, smile as Jane picked Jake up of Angela's boy wrapped his little arms around Jane's neck, snuggling into her. Sitting down next to Angela, Maura watched as Jane paced. As she walked back and forth Jake slowly dozed off.

Jane rested Jake on her casted arm and pulled out her cell calling Frankie, "Frankie, get in touch with the FBI and anyone else you can think of, see if Fairfield is wanted by anyone." Hanging up she turned towards her mother and Maura.

"Ma, can Maura, Jake and I stay out at your house till this is resolved?" Jane asked.

"Of, course Jane. I would be happy if you stayed with me." Angela said.

"Maura, I know you said you went to the police before. What happened?" Jane asked.

"I went to the police to get help. They took me, back to a room I was told to wait so I did. The next thing I knew Garrett walked in. Grabbed me by hair and dragged me out. No one stopped him. The cops were in his pocket." Maura explained. Angela was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, there's not way in hell he can pay any of us off here." Jane said.

"Langrage, Jane." This time is was in stereo from Maura and Angela.

"Maura, I need you to think. Is there anything we can use against Garrett to get him to leave town? Anything at all?" Jane asked.

Maura sat there thinking. Trying to think of something. Suddenly she remembered a rumor she heard after she left and was in hiding.

"I don't know how true it is, but right after I left I heard he was working with the Irish mob." Maura said looking at Jane.

**Took me forever to write cause, its pouring here and my hand hurts so this may be the only update for today.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it**.


	29. Let's Run

**I was once told all the greatest stories happen in a small town were everyone knows everyone. I grew in a town like that and I want to go back. Maybe have my family there only time will tell if I get there. For now I will continue this story.**

**I am going to take down my story Friends Forever and rewrite so it's better. I just feel that its not my best work and i can probably make it better. Just thought I would let everyone know. **

_"Maura, I need you to think. Is there anything we can use against Garrett to get him to leave town? Anything at all?" Jane asked._

_Maura sat there thinking. Trying to think of something. Suddenly she remembered a rumor she heard after she left and was in hiding._

_"I don't know how true it is, but right after I left I heard he was working with the Irish mob." Maura said looking at Jane._

"The mob?" Angela asked. Watching Jane as she walked with Jake.

"Nothing we can do here unless Korsak has contacts in Boston who can help us." Jane sighed realizing Jake was sleeping on her shoulder.

"I'll call him tomorrow right now we need something to eat and some sleep." Jane said yawning.

"Come on, ladies let's go home I'll make us something to eat and I'll call Joe over at the funeral home about Tommy." Angela said standing and handing Jane a blue blanket to cover Jake before walking out of the office.

They left the office Angela in her jeep. Jane, Maura and Jake took Jane's car. Arriving at Angela, Jane opened the car door for Maura.

"Thanks Jane." Maura said stepping out of the car.

"Jane you realize that the three of you are going to have to share the sofa bed right." Angela remarked.

"Dang it, Ma I'm to tall for that thing." Jane grumbled.

"Well the that's the only place you will all fit my beds to small." Angela said trying to hid her smile while she entered the house.

"That's fine with me Angela." The blonde said walking past Jane to enter the house.

"I'm going to start dinner why don't you girls change and get comfortable. Jane you have some sweats here I'm sure that they will fit Maura." Angela said walking into the kitchen.

"Alright ma, follow me Maura." Jane said. Waiting as Maura carefully arranged the couch pillows, and laid Jake down so he wouldn't roll off.

Heading down the hall to her mother's room. Jane opened the drawers pulled out a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt and hoodie for Maura. Handing them to the smaller woman she pointed to the bathroom. Jane started pulling cloths out for herself.

"Thanks Jane." Maura said as the bathroom door closed.

Jane watched as Maura, went into the bathroom and tried to change as quickly as possible, Not being successful with her ribs. Maura walked out when she was changing her shirt and seen the full extent of the scars on her back. Knowing that Jane had felt pain as she did. Maura walked over and helped Jane with her tank top.

"Thanks, Maura." Jane said holding her side. Noticing Maura didn't put the hoodie on yet.

"All you had to do was ask Jane. I would have helped you know." Maura said.

"I don't ask for help, Maura. Something you should probably know now." Jane said "I hated when they did the surgery on my hands and I had no choice."

Maura picked up Jane's un-casted hand running her fingers over the scar. Standing on her toes she gave the brunette a kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Come-on lets go get dinner then we can relax cause tomorrow we are going to start the fight of our lives." The brunette said taking Maura's hand.

Angela made them all pasta and salads a simple dinner fast dinner. After dinner Angela went to bed while Maura did the dishes. Jane did the best she could with one hand. Which ended up just being holding Jake. When Maura was done she grabbed bottles of water for herself and Jane and filled Jake's sippy cup.

Walking into the living room Maura, saw Jane struggling to pull out the bed. Setting down the drinks she went to help. They made up the made and Jane sat down. While Maura laid down with Jake in the middle of the bed. Maura handed Jane a bottle of water along with another pain pill.

"Thanks hon." Jane said without thinking realizing what she said she turned to the blonde.

"Hon, I like it Jane." Maura smiled at Jane.

Laying back in the bed Jane smiled when little Jake crawled closer to her. What she didn't plan was Maura also moved a little closer. Jane gave Jake a kiss on his cheek.

"Night little man." Jane said to the little boy she truly loved like her own child.

Maura started pulling the blanket up around the three of them. Leaning over Maura, kissed Jake then Jane. Maura started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jane whispered.

"You really are to tall for this bed." Maura pointed out that Jane's feet were hanging off the bed.

"Watch it shorty." Jane tired to threaten, with her own smile.

Maura knew Jane was only joking with her she stopped laughing. Looking into Jane's eyes Maura made a choice. If she had to leave she wanted Jane to come with her.

"Jane, are you really sure about this. It would be easier if we just disappeared you know." Maura said.

"I thought that, you were going to stay here with me." Jane asked looking at the blonde.

"I do what to stay with you Jane. That's why I said we as in you me and Jake just disappear and not look back." Maura said taking Jane's hand.

**I am trying to add a little more detail to my chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	30. Undercover?

**Just noticed something happened in the upload should be all fixed now.**

**Jane's flashback is in italics. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading.**

Frankie hated it when they had someone in one of the stations cells there were three in the basement, but it meant that a deputy had to remain at the station at all Times. Only good thing was Frankie only had to go down there every so often to check on Fairfield and Faulkner. Frankie wanted to do more like beat the hell out of Fairfield for hurting Maura. He wouldn't though he always upheld the law.

The last time he went down to check on them Fairfield was sleeping while Faulkner was pacing like a caged lion.

"Ya know, my boss would just love to see him dead." the man spoke looking at Frankie.

"Thought he was your boss." Frankie pointed at the sleeping man.

"No, I work for a Mr. Selsi out of Boston." Using the code name his real boss told him to if he ever got caught. "He knows Maura very good and hates that he didn't know sooner what was happening. He could have made his disappear without a trace." Faulkner said. "Mr. Selsi hired me to make sure that he didn't get near Maura or the kid again."

"Never heard of him. Hows he know Dr. Isles?" Frankie asked making sure Fairfield was truly asleep.

"Lets just say that he would do anything for her, but shes never allowed to know." Faulkner said before sitting down on the cot in his cell.

Frankie went upstairs to thing about what the man had said. Wondering what he could be referring to and who Mr. Selsi was. Shaking his head he laid on the couch in Jane's office and started watching TV hoping the man would be asleep when he went down the next time.

Back at Angela's everyone was asleep but Jane. Angela was in her bedroom sleeping Maura was on the other side of the bed, Jane really wanted nothing more then to hold but right now Jake was in between them. Jane didn't mind though she would do anything for either blonde. Maura had asked her earlier in the evening to run away with her now she was thinking about really doing it.

_"Jane, are you really sure about this. It would be easier if we just disappeared you know." Maura said._

_"I thought that, you were going to stay here with me." Jane asked looking at the blonde. _

_"I do what to stay with you Jane. That's why I said we as in you me and Jake just disappear and not look back." Maura said taking Jane's hand._

_"I don't know if I can do that Maura." Jane said looking to Maura's hazel eyes. _

_"Just think about it please Jane. I love you I don't want to lose you. Maura said closing her eyes._

Jane carefully got out of bed taking her cell phone off the coffee table she stepped outside into the cool night air and called the only person in the world that could give the advise she needed. Her kid brother Frankie they were like glue always stuck on each other.

"Jane, everything alright out there?" Frankie asked Jane could here the slight panic in his voice.

"Everything is fine little brother calm down. I was calling to check on you and our two guests." Jane said sitting on the top step of the porch.

"Yea, Janie everything is great here. just peachy." the younger Rizzoli said grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Great um...Listen you might make Sheriff sooner then you thing," Jane was trying to bring it up easy about possibly leaving with Maura and Jake.

"How? Janie you retiring? Gonna settle down with a wife and couple kids?." Frankie teased

"Watch little brother we may have grown up but i can still kick your skinny little ass when i want to," Jane smiled at her brothers words.

"One more question. How long have you been sleeping with Maura?" Frankie asked thinking his sister and the blonde were hiding a relationship so much he bet frost and his mother that they were already 'doing the deed' as he put it,

"I'm not Frankie, well I am but yet I'm not. You understand what I am saying?" Jane was trying to avoid that subject with her brothers since she told them she was gay.

"Yep your sleeping in the same bed, but you didn't tap that yet." Frankie replied

"REALLY?" Jane yelled louder then she thought.

"Sorry Jane will you at least say if I'm right or not?" he relied.

"OK yea your right now shut up about it. Look Frankie the reason you might be sheriff sooner then you think is well ...Maura asked me to leave with her." Jane rushed out

"Are you going to?" Frankie asked.

"Honestly little brother, if this thing with Garrett doesn't work out I just might I really love her" Jane said laying back on the porch the boards felt cool under her back.

"Well then Jane there's something you should really hear." Frankie said stepping outside the station door.

"What's that little brother you have a way to make Fairfield disappear?" Jane asked joking around.

"What if I said yes?"

**Those who watch the show will know who hopefully remember who Mr. Selsi**

**As always feel free to review good of bad i can take **


	31. Late Night Talk

**Bad day that's slowly turning into one of the worse days of my life. I am trying to update I don't want to leave you guys hanging sorry I know its short promise next one will be longer.**

_"Well then Jane there's something you should really hear." Frankie said stepping outside the station door. _

_"What's that little brother you have a way to make Fairfield disappear?" Jane asked joking around. _

_"What if I said yes?" _

Frankie explained everything that Faulkner had said. After Hanging up Jane sat on the porch watching the stars she heard the door behind her open she didn't need to turn around to see who it was she knew. Maura sat next to her wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

"Jane, is everything ok?" Maura, asked taking ahold of Jane's hand running her fingers over the scar. Jane used to yank her hands back from anyone touching even her mother. It didn't seem to bother her when Maura, touched them or when Jake did.

"Everything is good I guess. I am worried a little about you and Jake. I don't want to lose you guys." Jane said Maura could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I may not be able to see the future Jane. But, I can promise you this I won't leave your side as long as you love me." Maura kissed the hand she was holding.

"That guy Faulkner we're holding has a way to get rid of Garrett for good. I told Frankie to just ignore him. I know you want him out of your lives, but I didn't think you wanted him dead."

"No, as bad as he hurt me I never wanted the man dead." Maura said leaning on Jane's shoulder.

Sitting on the porch together both lost in their thoughts. Maura just wanting to keep Jake safe and Jane wanted them both to be completely safe, but to also stay in Angel Falls. They spent the rest of the night talking, kissing and cuddling as best they could with Jake, in the middle of the sofa bed.


	32. Talking and A Kiss

**Being completely honest not to sure if this chapter really goes with the story. If it doesn't tell me and I will write something better I promise. Thanks for the reviews thanks for reading my story sorry about that last chapter.**

Maura stirred from her sleep. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light as she gently turned to lie on her back, not wanting to look to the other side of her bed just yet. She didn't have to look to know that the brunette and Jake were already up. Taking a deep breath she swung her legs out of bed, allowing the blankets to slip from her body, before heading into the kitchen looking for Jane and and Jake.

She could feel intense emotions within her as thoughts of last night raced through her mind. Without hesitation she stepped into the warm kitchen, breath hitching at the site of Jane and Jake sitting at the table while Angela was cooking.

"Morning, Maura," as the blonde walked over and Jake.

"Morning Jane. Morning little man."

"Maura, if you was to take a shower before breakfast there's it time." Angela said.

After her quick shower she threw on some sweats and one of Jane's red sox t-shirts she had found. Sitting on the side of the tub she toyed with her cell, flipping it open and shut and letting her fingers hover over the buttons momentarily. Rolling her eyes she threw it to the bed that they had slept on, and headed for the kitchen; in need of a coffee pick me up.

"Hi." noticing the kitchen was now empty except for Jane. "Where's Angela and Jake?"

Jane's hand instinctively moved to her hip, grabbing onto her weapon.

"Whoa, Sheriff," Maura said, raising her hands up in surrender as she let a small smile pull at the corner of her lips. After lowering her hands she took the steaming mug off the island beside Jane had set there for her.

The blonde took the coffee without a word as she stood in the kitchen.

"Maura..." Jane started, but faltered. Placing her coffee on the counter she took a step towards the smaller women hoping to lift her gaze from the mug in her hands. As Jane heard the blonde move towards her she took a brisk step back, leaning upon the work surface behind her.

The doctor lifted her eyes to meet the brown before her "Where are Angela and Jake?"

"Ma, took Jake to the diner with her she's still opening today." Jane continued, "Jake, is safe Frost is hanging at the diner. Maura, I- "

"Maura held her hand up for Jane to stop. "Look Jane, I thought about what happened last night. It was a huge mistake," Maura concluded, unflinchingly. "I never should have asked you to run away with me I mean your an officer of the law."

The brunette crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to deflect what she felt, hesitant in her reply, "Well, that wasn't what I wanted to talk about, but on that subject. If it comes down to it and there is no other choice in the world than yes I will turn in my gun and badge and run away with you. Believe it as you may I really do love you." Maura gazed into the taller woman's eyes, her voice laced with bewilderment,

Maura, felt her breath hitch at the blondes words. She could was struggling to keep up her tough facade as her eyes turned dark, almost vacant. Quickly summoning the courage Maura stepped into the brunettes personal space. She felt the muscle flinch beneath her touch as she gently grasped the other woman's wrist.

"I'm sorry, Jane."

The words were barely audible but, Maura knew Jane had heard them. She waited expectantly, watching the brunettes eyes soften somewhat and the tension drain from her body.

Jane never imagined she would be in this current situation, but she reveled in the current closeness with the other women while she could. Maybe her Angela was right, had been right with what she had said maybe Jane did deserve to be happy and to be in love with Maura.

"I want to be with you have more babies get married. I don't want Garrett to ruin that. I love you, Jane." Maura sighed

Inwardly Jane smiled when she heard her name escape Maura's lips. She was the only person who let it roll off her tongue. But it still didn't make up for Maura's dismissal of her feelings, especially after everything they been through and what was to come.

"This is all, new to you isn't it?" Jane asked

"What's all new?" Maura asked

"You falling in love with another women."Jane said looking into her eyes

"How do you know?" The doctor, questioned, a little fear evident in her voice.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Common Maura...Your innocent, I didn't think, you'd ever been with a woman before in your life."

"So?" Maura argued. She knew she shouldn't push the issue but, she knew what she felt and wouldn't be told otherwise, "That doesn't mean I wouldn't want to be."

Jane cocked her head mis-believingly; pleased with the dejected look she received from the blonde. She knew Maura wasn't lying though, she had learned to read her like a book.

"Don't underestimate me, Sheriff." Maura continued softly, seeing the brunettes eyes widen at the look on Maura's face.

Maura, slowly placed her hands either side of Jane on the counter behind for leverage, giving her every chance to move away, before standing on her toes and placing a soft kiss to her cheek, only pulling away enough to gauge her reaction. It took a moment but a slowly a small smile played at the corner of the brunettes mouth.

She placed a finger over Jane's mouth as she tried to speak, effectively silencing her before leaning forwards and bringing their lips within millimeters of each other. The blonde reveled for a moment at the control she had over the sheriff's as she watched her close her eyes in anticipation. Finally Maura closed the gap, putting them both out of their misery, and capturing Jane's lips in her own.

It wasn't long before the blonde's tongue traced the taller woman's lips seeking entry, which was readily granted. As the need for air finally got the better of them their lips parted. Both panting softly as they lent their foreheads together.

Both women broke into a goofy grin before bursting into a fit of giggles. They both knew they had a lot they needed to talk about, but right now they were content with knowing that they would have each other and little Jake.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	33. Trying to Forget

**For this chapter you have to remember the ladies are alone in Angela's house. Jake and Angela are at the diner. Thanks for reading and reviewing. This one is a little longer then you normally get from me. Thought this chapter was much over do. Hopefully it's ok. **

_It wasn't long before the blonde's tongue traced the taller woman's lips seeking entry, which was readily granted. As the need for air finally got the better of them their lips parted. Both panting softly as they lent their foreheads together._

_Both women broke into a goofy grin before bursting into a fit of giggles. They both knew they had a lot they needed to talk about, but right now they were content with knowing that they would have each other and little Jake._

"I wish I could just forget about Garrett and everything he's done for just a little while." The blonde said looking at Jane.

Jane took a small step forward, almost bumping their hips together, and brough her lips to Maura's ear, whispering.

"Do you want me to stop?" Not waiting for a response, she placed a lingering kiss upon the smaller woman's pulse point.

"Jane," Maura pleaded as her voice grew husky.

The sheriff planted several firmer kisses up her jaw line, fAre you trying to convincinally pausing so that their lips were only a fraction apart. She could see the dark lust in Maura's eyes, which was no doubt mirrored in her own.

Jane's gaze flicked from Maura's eyes to her lips and back again, her whisper tickling the blonde's lips as she spoke, "Just tell me to stop, Maura. Tell me that you don't, want this right now."

Maura's brain willed her to say something, but no words would come. Jane let a small smile escape her and gingerly leaned in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss as she let her hands lightly run down the smaller woman's ribs to her hips. It only took a split second for Maura to respond;, wrapping a strong arm around Jane's waist.

The blonde traced her tongue along Jane's lips seeking access, which was readily granted, before letting her fingers splay out across the tender skin beneath her shirt.

Jane instinctively shifted her hips forward, causing Maura to emit a soft moan before letting her hand drop to the brunette's thigh. She traced light circles up the inner seam of her pants, revelling in the whimpers that it produced before pushing her knee firmly between the other woman's legs. It seemed to have the desired effect as Jane's knees buckled, causing her to elicit a stifled moan into their kiss as Maura's knee shifted upon her.

It was clear that neither women's legs were going to hold out much longer, so Maura reluctantly moved her knee from the taller woman's warmth. Discontent with this move, the brunette broke their kiss ready to protest, but the blonde simply wrapped her arms about her waist, dropping feathery kisses down her neck, as she started to walk her backwards.

Voice husky with lust, Maura spoke between kisses, "If you want this to get past second base, we're gonna need to take this to the bed."

Once they made it finally made it there. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane 's waist and pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss. Jane moaned into Maura's mouth when their tongues met and she tilted her head so she could kiss her even deeper.

The blonde moved her hands down to the hem of Jane's shirt and pulled it over her head quickly then captured her lips again. Jane copied the blonde's move and pulled Maura's t-shirt over her head quickly finding she wasn't wearing a bra. Their hands were roaming all over each others bodies, pulling and jerking at clothes, both desperate to feel the others skin against their own.

Their kisses were heated with tongues and teeth clashing together and as they started to move closer the bed they left trails of discarded clothes on the floor behind them finally leaving Jane in her underwear and Maura naked.

When they reached the bed they stumbled down upon it. Jane landed on top of the blonde and left her mouth as she started to trail soft kisses down the incredibly soft skin on Maura's neck. She nibbled the skin on the smaller women's shoulder before she continued to kiss down to Maura's breast.

"Oh God..." Maura moaned as she felt Jane's lips close around her nipple.

She pulled the brunette up again and captured her mouth in a heated kiss, Jane's tongue instantly found it's way into Maura's mouth.

"I want you..." Jane mumbled against Maura's lips as she continued to kiss the blonde passionately.

She moved to sit up making Maura follow her movement, never breaking the kiss. The brunette left Maura's mouth and placed hot, open mouth kisses on the blond's cheek, along her jawline and towards her ear. She panted heavily into Maura's ear which made the blonde shiver with want.

When Jane took Maura's earlobe between her teeth and nibbled lightly Maura felt an almost unbearable aching between her thighs and she grasped Jane's waist hard as the brunette continue to suck on her insanely soft lobe. When those delicious lips moved down to the side of her neck and started sucking gently,

Maura moved her hands up to cup the brunettes breast and gave them a gentle squeeze. Jane gasped and bit down on Maura's shoulder when she felt the blonde's thumbs rub over her nipples. Maura searched out Jane's mouth again and kissed her deeply. Her right hand left Jane's breast and moved down until she reached the hem of the brunettes underwear.

Jane kissed her harder, encouraging her to continue with her movements and Maura obliged. Slipping her hand inside Jane's underwear she was shocked by how wet the she really was.

Jane broke the kiss and gasped loudly as Maura's fingers slipped inside her but felt hindered by Jane's underwear. Pulling her hand out she immediately started to work with removing the interfering object.

Jane breathed heavily as she felt Maura tug at her underwear and assisted the blonde. As soon as the obstacle was gone. She had to put both hands on the blonde's shoulder to steady herself as Maura pushed deeper and she started to rock her hips against Maura's hand to gain even more friction. It didn't take long until Maura pushed her over the edge and she slumped down against her.

Maura caught the brunette and held her until she came down from her climax. Jane breathed heavily against Maura's neck and when she'd composed herself she pulled back and looked into Maura's hazel eyes. They were filled with emotion and she could only imagine hers was as well.

"You're so beautiful..." the brunette whispered and touched Maura's face.

Maura just looked at her, she still couldn't believe that Jane was here, in her arms. The brunette leaned in to kiss her again and slowly pushed her tongue inside Maura's mouth, eager to feel the other woman's tongue against her own.

She had to admit, it was becoming addictive. She pushed Maura back against the bed and covered her body with her own as she continued to kiss her deep and very slowly. It was the most erotic kiss she'd ever experienced and she was getting turned on again.

Maura's heart was beating uncontrollably fast as Jane's tongue continued to swirl around with her own and she thought she would come from just kissing the other woman.

The brunette noticed that Maura started to writhe beneath her and figured she was close. Slowly she moved one hand down between their bodies and slipped between the blonde's legs.

Maura couldn't, breathe when Jane touched her like this. She had to break the kiss and gasped for air as the other woman found her most sensitive spot and started to move her fingers in small circles.

Jane wanted to touch the woman beneath her more, to make her feel what she had felt when Maura touched her. Still half on top of Maura and leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips again.

Maura kissed her back hungrily and shivered when Jane's hand touched her stomach and then continued south till she reached the place that ached to be touched. The brunette moved her fingers slowly through Maura's folds and when she gasped loudly she felt encouraged to continue.

Jane started to kiss down the blonde's jawline and licked a path down to the crook in Maura's neck. Her skin was so soft, she let the tip of her tongue trace small patterns on the blonde's shoulder and nibbled the flesh lightly with her teeth all the while her fingers continued to explore.

Maura panted and her hips had started to move against the brunettes hand, desperately needing more pressure.

Jane realized that Maura was close and she wanted to give her release. Moving her fingers further down she slowly slipped a finger inside Maura's core and moaned by the sensation of being inside her for the first time. Maura started to rock her hips faster and Jane had never been more aroused in her life.

Touching Maura like this and watching the woman writhe in pleasure beneath her made her feel more confident and she slowly added a second finger. Maura gasped violently as she met Jane's thrusts and the brunette felt an aching need between her own thighs. She moved her mouth up to meet Maura's again and repositioned herself again so she was straddling Maura's thigh.

Maura was so close and when she felt Jane's wetness on her thigh and those beautiful fingers working inside her she couldn't hold it back anymore. Her walls closed around Jane's fingers as her body shook in the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had.

Jane was grinding down hard on Maura's thigh and seconds later she collapsed on top of the blonde as she reached her second orgasm, her fingers still buried deep inside of Maura.

Both women breathed heavily as they tried to compose themselves. So many emotions were running through the both of them and it was a little overwhelming. Jane slowly pulled her fingers out of Maura's core which made the other woman gasp loudly. The Jane kissed Maura's neck and smiled against her skin as she wrapped Maura her arms around her. Jane rolled over pulling Maura on top of her.

They stayed like that for a long time, Maura lying half on top of Jane, their legs entangled and Jane's arms around the blonde. Maura was drawing lazy patterns on one of Jane's arms with her finger and she felt like she was on the verge of falling asleep. Jane noticed that the Maura's breaths were starting to become heavier and her movements stilled.

"Are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Barely..." Maura mumbled.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. **


	34. FBI

**A/N: Sorry about this long author's note you can skip it if you like. I want to say thank you for all those you sent their sympathy and understanding. I have learned an important lesson this week and it took the loss of two of my closest friends. I learned life is to short. So I thought I would share some good news with the people who have been following my stories. After many hours of just laying on Jake. I am now officially engaged to Jake. We are both going to finish college. I am getting my degree in photography, and starting in the fall I am going to start classes in creative writing. Jake is going to finish his degree in investment banking. We decided we want it all everything life has to offer us we will be happy to except, including a family someday even tho we have to adopt. Once of my favorite sayings is Is féidir leis an cares an lae amárach fanacht till Tá an lá seo déanta. (the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done.) thats the best translation from Irish to English.**

**Typed this chapter because I can't sleep. Jake is sound asleep next to me i don't have the heart to wake him. So I did a chapter. It's a little fluffy i think anyway. with a little surprise.**

Jane awoke first looking down to see the smaller women was still sleeping on her chest she had fallen in love with. She wanted to protect her and Jake at all costs. Trying not to wake the smaller women Jane attempted getting up from the bed to make Maura something to eat.

"Jane?" Maura mumbled as she felt her moving she gripped the taller women tighter. "Stay with me please."

"Sorry, sweetie I was going to make you something to eat." Jane said pulling Maura closer to her.

"Thought you were leaving." Maura lifted her head to look at the other women.

"I am not going anywhere. I am completely in love with you and Jake. I want the both of you to be in my life forever." Jane said smiling. "By the way for having a kid almost a year ago you have a great body."

Maura blushed and tried to hide her face. Jane even thought that was cute pulled her chin up so she could look the smaller women in the eye before kissing her. When she finally got Maura to lift her head she seen tears in her eyes.

"Maura, what is it? Did i say something wrong?" Jane asked cupping the smaller woman's face as best she could with one hand.

"Nothing, Jane." Maura smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. "You didn't say anything wrong its just that was the first complement I have received in a very long time."

Jane, wrapped both arms around Maura tightly, and kissed the blonde. "I love you why wouldn't I tell you how great you look?"

"I was married to Garrett while before I finished college. He rarely gave me a complement. I guess I got used to it." Maura sighed leaning against Jane.

"Well get used to it. I tend to tell the truth. Trust me when I say your beautiful. I really do love you Maura."

"I love you, Jane. More then I have ever loved anyone before." Maura said. "We better shower and get a move on. Your ma still has Jake. I have to get to the office and don't you have to patrol?"

"That depends." Jane smiled.

"Depends on what, Sheriff." The blonde questioned.

"Am I allowed to take my partner today?" Jane smiled sweetly at the blonde, she loved taking Jake along with her when she was on patrol.

"Oh, Jane you know I completely trust you when you take Jake of course you can take him. I know he's safe and he probably keeps you company." Maura bent and kissed the sheriff on the lips tenderly.

Jane's phone went off just as Maura pushed Jane so she was laying down.

"Damn it." Jane grumbled.

"Might be your mother asking when we are coming for Jake." Maura suggested as she reached for Jane's phone.

"Are you crazy? Ma call to complain that she has Jake not in a million years. Sheriff Rizzoli." Jane said answering the phone

"Jane you need to get to the station as soon as possible." Frankie said.

"Why Frankie? Something wrong with the men in holding?" Jane asked jumping out of the bed looking for her bra.

"Yea, Jane both of them are missing and the FBI are here they want to speak with you." Frankie said.

"How the hell did they go missing weren't you watching them?" Jane yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry Jane i fell asleep. I woke up about ten minutes ago when the FBI agents came into the station." Frankie sighed knowing he was in deep trouble he could lose his badge and Jane was probably going to shot him on sight.

"I'm on my way, Frankie. You better pray nothing happens to the people I love because I will make you pay little brother."

"Frost is at the dinner with ma and Jake. Leave Maura there they will be safe." Frankie said.

"I'll be there in ten." Jane said hanging up the phone.

"Maura, we need to get a move on. The FBI is at the station and you should know that Garrett and his man are missing." Jane said when the blonde hopped out of bed to get dressed. Maura looked scared for a moment. Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller women.

"Maura, I promise to keep you and Jake safe. Right now though the safest place for the both of you is the diner. With ma and Frost. I need to get to the station to meet the agents." Jane said while trying to button her uniform shirt.

The ride to the diner was silent both lost in their own thoughts. Maura was worried that Garrett and his man where going to try and take Jake from her. She told herself while she waited at the diner she would call a lawyer and maybe her parents.

Maura never told her parents what was happening with Garrett. They didn't even know about Jake yet. Looking over at the taller women driving she wondered if coming to this small town with her son and falling in love was her destiny. Being a women of science she really didn't believe in destiny. But maybe just maybe everything did happen for a reason

Jane was driving lost in her own world vowing to herself the she would do anything to stop Garrett from taking Jake from the blonde. It had only been a few weeks, but Jane knew in her heart she was meant to be with Maura. That she was suppose to help her raise Jake. Jane wondered what the FBI had to do with either man that was in their holding cells. Frankie was in alot of trouble for falling asleep and allowing the to escape.

Jane dropped Maura off at the diner without getting out of the car. She leaned over and touching the blondes wrist stopping her from getting out for a second.

"Stay here with Deputy Frost till I come for you. I promise you and Jake are both extremly safe here." Jane said before she kissed the blonde while her mother and everyone else in the diner looked on. Blushing when Maura realized they looked into the diner. Where Angela was smiling and Frost was throwing Jane a thumbs up. The cutest though was little Jake clapping his hands like he was cheering them on. Jane waited till the blonde was in the diner before she pulled out of the parking lot.

Arriving at the station Jane checked her surroundings before entering. She walked in to see Frankie standing behind the counter while there were two men in suits standing in the little waiting area they had. Jane never understood why they had one, but it was there.

The first of the two mean stepped forward offering his hand to Jane which she ignored and walked over next to Frankie.

"Sheriff, Rizzoli?" The man asked.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" Jane asked.

"Well Sheriff, I'm Agent Joseph Grant and this is my partner Agent Gaberiel Dean." Grant said looking from the Sheriff to the Deputy. "I understand you have a man who goes by the name Garrett Fairfield in your custody?"

**Not the best thing I ever wrote, but it gave me something to do for awhile. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading my story. **

**As always please feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	35. Stand Off

**In many ways Jake I am kinda like the character Jane Rizzoli. I would give anything or do anything for someone I love including my life. If I knew that they did something that put someone else in danger I wouldn't help them at all. So in some reviews you think Frankie is in trouble for letting the men escape you think Jane would let that happen to her kid brother? I know I wouldn't. Thanks for the reviews and Thank you for reading my story. Remember you can always PM me with ideas or suggestions unlike most I welcome them. I know some of my facts suck and my grammar is not the greatest. So i am really thank you for reading my story. Enjoy this next chapter**

_"Sheriff, Rizzoli?" The man asked._

_"What can I do for you gentleman?" Jane asked._

_"Well Sheriff, I'm Agent Joseph Grant and this is my partner Agent Gabriel Dean." Grant said looking from the Sheriff to the Deputy. "I understand you have a man who goes by the name Garrett Fairfield in your custody?"_

"Your right, we did have him custody we released him, this morning we had nothing to hold him on." Jane lied covering for Frankie.

Frankie tried to hide the look on his face when Jane, lied he stepped back from where everyone talking and walked into the back of the station. Still trying to figure out how they had gotten out without him noticing.

"You shouldn't have let them leave, Sheriff. Garrett Fairfield is under investigation. He shouldn't have even left the city of New York." Agent Dean spoke up.

"Look we did our job ok. We're not New York we are a small town with a total of three cops and ones my brother. We had nothing him. nothing came up in the system. So we cut him loss. Not my problem if your into was wrong." Jane said. "Why is he wanted anyway?"

"Sorry Sheriff, We assumed that you would have had him in custody longer. Being his wife and kid are in town. I know some of the things he did to his wife we're going to stick around town a few days to keep an eye out for Fairfield." Agent Grant said. "He's wanted for several rapes and assaults. We could never really prove it though. It seemed like every time we got a witness or a victim they were paid off. Except the last two."

"That's fine Agent, Deputy Rizzoli will take you to Mrs. Robins B&B and I am heading to my ma's diner for something to eat with a friend." Jane spoke as she put her hat on and walked out of the station.

Maura was sitting at the diner counter drinking coffee watching Jake eat his pancakes with a little maple syrup on like Jane would give him. Angela looked into Maura's eyes she could tell something happened between her and Jane.

"So you and my Janie are together now?" Angela asked looking the blonde right in the eyes.

"Yes, Angela we're together I fell in love with Jane. Is that a problem?" Maura asked completely forgetting that the day before Angela was teaching Jake to say Nonna.

"Not at all dear. I am glad you make my Janie, happy she deserves to be happy and so do you." Angela smiled.

"I hope you stick together for a very long time. I want more grand babies just so you know." Angela said as she lifted Jake out of his high chair so she could wash him up for the blonde she walked into the kitchen.

Maura let out a small laugh. She didn't tell Angela or Jane that she dreamed about her and Jane having more babies. In her dream they had Jake and twin baby girls who looked just like Jane with the dark curls.

Smiling at the memory of last nights dream she jumped when Frost tapped her on the shoulder and pointed outside Maura lifted her head and looked outside. What she saw scared her and all she wanted was Jane grabbing her cell phone she dialed the Sheriff.

When Jane's cell rang she knew in an instant it was Maura. Picking it up she placed it to her ear.

"Hey, babe everything ok?" Jane asked.

"No, Jane everything isn't ok. Garrett and his man are here and their sitting in the parking lot waiting for me to step outside with Jake. I don't know what to do. I'm scared." Maura sobbed into the phone. "Maura where's Jake?"

"Your mom has him their in the kitchen getting a snack." Maura said calming down slightly.

Jane ran back into the station never hanging up from talking to Maura. Pointing at the Agents "You want Fairfield? I know where he is right now. Follow me." Jane said running back out the door. Jumping in her car she seen both Agents and Frankie run out of the station. "Maura I promise you are safe just please stay where you are. Don't leave Frost's sight for anything, I'm on my way"

Jane threw her phone on the passenger seat and pressed the gas pedal a little harder, Pulling into the parking lot way ahead of the Agent's and Frankie jumping out of her car she pulled her gun.

Taking aim at Garrett as he took aim at her. The Agents SUV finally pulled in and Frankie's jeep right behind them.

Seeing the stand off between the Sheriff and Fairfield no one made a move. Everyone knew that only one person would be walking away. Maura stopped Angela from running outside. Feeling completely horrified all they could do was watch as the events unfolded before their eyes. Angela never knew if her daughter wore her vest. She could never tell if it was under her uniform. She grabbed Maura's hands and started to pray.

"Put down your weapon Fairfield and you just might walk away from this." Jane said never taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

"Why, Sheriff? I mean you already have my wife. Why not take my life while your at it." Garrett asked with a sarcastic tone. "Here Sheriff I'll make it even easier on you I'll take the safety off my weapon."

"If you didn't hurt her she would have never came to this town." Jane said glancing at the diner for a split second.

"So then tell me Sheriff. Do you always sleep with women who come to your town or is it just married women?" Garrett asked.

"My personal life is none of your business Mr. Fairfield." Jane spoke clearly standing in the open in the middle of the parking lot made her nervous.

"I have tons of proof that you have been having a relationship with my wife, Sheriff photos taken over the past few weeks of the two of you having dinner or spending time together not to mention a few nights where you spent time in each others apartments." Garrett snapped placing his finger on the trigger. "You had no right to do what you did. We were happy now I have to kill all of you."

"I don't want to shoot you Mr. Fairfield." Jane said putting her finger on the trigger and aiming toward the center mass. Each stood there staring the other down. Neither making a move what felt like hours was only a few minutes.

It all happened so fast, yet it seemed like it happened in slow motion. Two shots rang out loudly in the parking lot everyone who was watching. They all watched as both the Sheriff and Fairfield fell to the ground.

**I finally think I found away to get rid of the idiot. I will continue this as long as i have an idea and I know someone is reading and still enjoying. Sorry about the cliff hanger every so often I find where I want to end.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	36. Impossible

_"I don't want to shoot you Mr. Fairfield." Jane said putting her finger on the trigger and aiming toward the center mass. Each stood there staring the other down. Neither making a move what felt like hours was only a few minutes._

_It all happened so fast, yet it seemed like it happened in slow motion. Two shots rang out loudly in the parking lot everyone who was watching. They all watched as both the Sheriff and Fairfield fell to the ground._

Maura, Angela and Frost ran outside. Looking at the two who had their weapons drawn. No one moved. Everyone was just waiting to see who would move, if either would. There was a soft moan. Maura realized quickly that the moan was coming from Jane. Rushing to her side, Maura dropped to her knees looking for a wound.

Frankie ran over to his mother wrapping his arms around her. While she prayed.

"Jane, can you hear me? Where were you hit?" Maura carefully pulled Jane till she was laying flat on her back. Still not finding a wound anywhere on the women she ran her hands over Jane's scalp. Maura was confused to why Jane had hit the ground she couldn't find a wound.

"Did it hit her vest?" Frankie asked walking closer to the two women. While Agents cuffed Ian Faulkner, and covered Garrett with a blanket.

Maura unbuttoned Jane uniform shirt looking for her vest. She looked up at Frankie with a strange look in her eyes.

"She's not wearing a vest. I can't find a wound anywhere on her though." Maura pointed out.

Frost came up and kneeled next to Maura. Jane was still in and out of it. Frost smiled and looked at Frankie.

"That's impossible. Frankie the bullet hit her badge." Pointing to the Sheriff's badge Jane wore on her chest. It was now dented from being hit with a bullet.

"I never heard of a person getting shot, the bullet hitting their badge." Fankie said looking at Frost then his mother. "Someone must be watching over Jane's shoulder."

Maura carefully opened Jane's shirt making sure to keep her covered completely. She peeked inside seeing the bruising on her chest. Sighing with relief she looked at the two deputies.

"We have to get her to my office, I need to get an x-ray done. Her ribs can be broken or severely bruised. Plus, I need to check her heart a hit to the chest like that can stop even a healthy persons heart." Maura said "Why did you say that was impossible shot, Frost?"

"Have you, ever heard of a cop getting shot in their badge? Jane was so proud that she wore that badge on her chest. It looks like it saved her life." Frost said helping Frankie lift Jane into the back of his jeep.

"Where's Maura? Is Jake ok?" Jane started asking questions opening her eyes looking at the blonde. "Maura, my chest hurts."

"I know Jane, you were shot and got very lucky I might add." Maura said carefully placing a kiss on Jane's lips. "I'm safe so is Jake. Frankie will you go grab Jake for me please?"

Looking over at Garrett's body Maura finally felt safe for the first time in a very long time. Frankie went into the diner and brought Jake out to Maura.

"Look, Jane" Holding the little boy where Jane could see him. "See, he's ok."

"Hey, Frankie getting shot hurts like hell you were right little brother." Jane smiled before passing back out.

"Maura, dear I am coming along with you and Janie. I can watch Jake while you take care of my daughter." Angela said already climbing into the jeep.

"Ok Angela. thank you." Maura said taking Frankie's keys.

"Remind me dear when this is over to get Janie a Saint Michaels Medal." Angela said looking at the blonde.

"The patron saint of police officers." Maura replied "If anyone needs that its Jane."

Getting in the jeep Maura and Angela took Jane to Maura's office so she could be examined better. Frankie and Frost stayed behind to make sure that everything was ok with the FBI agents.

Agent Dean walked over to Frankie, "So the sheriff's your sister right?"

"Yea, she's the reason I wanted to be a cop she's my hero." Frankie said honestly.

"Think she would go to dinner with me?" Dean asked.

"Not a chance in Hell." Frankie laughed walking away to talk to Frost.

**I really googled if a cops badge had ever stopped a bullet and its happened more then I thought is has. It's short I know, but i didnt want to leaving you hanging to long.  
**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **

**Just thought I would add this is not the end not yet.**


	37. Not Over

**I haven't updated in a few days. With reasons tho first my surgery went great although i am still stuck in a cast if it wasn't for plastic wrap and duck tape i would be screwed. when i got out I was surprised with a nice little vacation. We went back to where we grew up and seen old friends and family that we haven't seen in ages. It was great, My grandmother who is 97 years old is still alive. Told me yet again I should move back home. Because the best things always happen in a small town. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I am happy that there are still people enjoying it, I may have an idea for a sequel to this or maybe just continue this one i have decided just yet. Maybe I'll let you guys decide let me know what you think.**

Jane was laying on the exam table while Maura checked her out. Maura ran x-rays and anything else she could think of, she gave Jane some pain medication that she kept in a locked safe in her office. Jane was already loopy from and couldn't stop giggling.

"Hey Maura?" Jane's words were a little slurried. "You there blondie." Looking around for Maura.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura couldn't help, but smile at the new side of the normally strict sheriff. "I'm here what do you need?"

"Can't you just kiss it? I promise it will make my booboo better." Jane flashed Maura a smile.

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane's lips slowly. Without leaning on Jane's injury. Half of Jane's chest was bruised from being hit in the badge. Maura, planned on having Jane keep that badge as a lucky charm.

"How's that Jane?" the blonde said as she stood back up.

"I'll take it." Jane smiled.

"Your going to be really sore and have major bruising for awhile. It will hurt to lift and it will even hurt you to hold Jake for awhile." Maura said helping Jane to her feet.

"I will still hold him, sore or not he's my little partner." Jane said looking at the smaller women. "I meant what I said I want you and Jake in my life. I love the both of you so very much."

"Come on, Let's get out of here. We'll get something to eat and you to bed." Maura said walking into the waiting room to find Angela and Jake asleep in the chair.

Waking them gently they made their way outside to Frankie's jeep. After strapping Jake in and making sure Jane was ok. Maura noticed a piece of paper laying under with wiper on the window stretching to get it. She opened the simple white piece of notebook paper and gasped. causing Jane to look at her through the window.

Getting in the Jeep locking the doors and putting her seat belt on before handing Jane the paper. Maura started the Jeep and pulled out of the lot heading toward the diner.

Jane opened the paper and jumped causing herself a great deal of pain. Dropping the paper on the floor board Jane reached for Maura's hand and squeezed it. Leaving the paper on the floor for the rest ride Jane glanced at it every so often. All it was a a simple note on simple paper, and all it said was...ITS NOT OVER.

**I know its been awhile but i said the story wasn't over yet.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. **


	38. Vote

Here's a question for those who are reading and following my story. I need to know if I should keep going with this one or end it and make a sequel I have an idea for a sequel.

1) So here's your choices I continue this story and have Dean start going after Jane till he finally takes things to far and kidnaps her so shes with a "real man".

2) Or I make the sequel which I want to call Small Town: Ghost from the past. Where Jane and Maura are living happy with little Jake. When strange things start happening. While investigating Jane finds out her father is alive and still wants her to "repent" for her sins.

3) Or I just end the story and start something else.

Let me know through reviews or pms or vote on the poll on my profile.

Angel


	39. Home

**Authors note at the end read if you want.**

_"Come on, let's get out of here. We'll get something to eat and you to bed." Maura said walking into the waiting room to find Angela and Jake asleep in the chair._

_Waking them gently they made their way outside to Frankie's jeep. After strapping Jake in and making sure Jane was ok. Maura noticed a piece of paper laying under with wiper on the window stretching to get it. She opened the simple white piece of notebook paper and gasped. Causing Jane to look at her through the window._

_Getting in the Jeep locking the doors and putting her seat belt on before handing Jane the paper. Maura started the Jeep and pulled out of the lot heading toward the diner._

_Jane opened the paper and jumped causing herself a great deal of pain. Dropping the paper on the floor board Jane reached for Maura's hand and squeezed it. Leaving the paper on the floor for the rest ride Jane glanced at it every so often. All it was a simple note on simple paper, and all it said was...ITS NOT OVER._

When the ladies arrived at the diner Agent Dean was sitting at the counter talking to Frost and Angela. Frankie was nowhere to be seen. Maura carried Jake in keeping a watchful on Jane with the meds that Maura had given her she wanted to make the brunette didn't have any side effects.

Welcome, back Sheriff Rizzoli did you receive my note I left it on your brother jeep at the medical office." Dean asked smirking behind his coffee cup.

Jane glared at the man. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NOTE WAS THAT 'ITS NOT OVER' YOU DIDN'T EVEN SIGN THE DAMN THING YOU REALIZE I CAN LEGALLY ARREST YOU FOR THAT SHIT. I COULD HAVE TAKEN THAT AS A THREAT." Jane's yelling startled Jake enough to make him whimper.

"Jane calm down you doesn't need the stress as a matter of fact I rather us just go home so you can rest. Is that alright with you Agent?" Maura asked leaning to look around Jane.

"Not just yet she can't we need to speak to her and take her weapon till the investigation is over." Dean responded. As Frankie walked out of the kitchen with coffee for both women seeing, Jake he grabbed the young boy and handed him to Angela.

Jane sat at a stool by the counter while Frankie watched Maura moved to stand between the detectives legs Frankie just smiled and thought to himself 'Maybe Jane will finally be happy with her'. Maura started rubbing Jane's neck trying to calm her down. Maura was all finished Jane grabbed her and kissed her softly on the lips saying thank you. No one noticed that Agent Dean giving the women an evil glare.

"I didn't know that you were a dyke Sheriff." Dean sneered. Jane stiffened remembering her father's words. Frankie sprang into action jumping over the counter he slugged Agent Dean in the jaw knocking him down. He then jumped on him hitting him twice more before Jane was able to pull him off.

"How's your hand little brother?" Jane asked.

"I honestly hope I broke it on his damn jaw." Frankie said as Maura started looking at his hand. While Dean picked himself up off the floor.

"Nothing's broke, but you did assault a Federal officer." Dean said taking out his cuffs. Jane stepped in between the two men.

"That's not what I seen. I saw you fall off your stool there Agent Dean. Right ma?" Jane asked glancing at her mother who just nodded her head while giving Jake a snack. Agent Dean looked pissed. Walked outside waiting for Jane to come out and speak with her.

"Not broken badly bruised though I would ice that as soon as possible." Maura replied looking for Angela who was already coming out of the kitchen with an ice pack. Smiling she handed it to Maura.

"I know my children all three of them were in a cast at the same time once. The decided to climb a tree and they thought it was smart to stand on the same limb." Angela explained.

Maura smiled laughing she wrapped her arms around Jane just wanting to go lay down and rest with her family.

"Let's just head home we will eat some dinner and just spend some time together just the three of us on the couch. We'll lock out the world as best we can for the rest of the night." Jane whispered in her ear.

The women got up taking Jake and left. Jane stopped outside and told Dean she would speak to him in the morning at the station. Instead of heading to the apartments. Maura insisted that they head to her house smiling at Jane.

"I want you to live here Jane with Jake and me." Maura said smiling as she waited for Jane to say something.

"OK. As long as I have you and Jake I will live anywhere you want me to." Jane replied kissing Maura lightly.

That night laying on top of Jane on her sofa Maura finally realized she really didn't need anything. She had everything she could ever ask for as long as she had Jake, Jane and the Rizzoli's in her life in Barry and Korsak were family she couldn't ask for more than that**.**

Jane lay on the couch with her arms wrapped around the smaller women that last few years of her life running through her head after everything with her father. Losing her brother Tommy becoming the Sheriff meeting Maura and falling in love with her was never even a thought in her head. Jane had come to believe that she would never meet that special person. Then the new doctor came into town with her little boy and Jane seen her future.

**Short I know. Feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**

**I wanted to thank everyone for following this story and I am going with the sequel. Small Town: Ghost from the past but I am also having Dean in it. First chapter should be up in a couple days. I know this one didn't end the best way but I wanted to leave it open. Also I am working on another fic for a few days now I am just tweaking it a bit. **

**I have had a wonderful few weeks with just my Jake. We made a bid on our first home. We have got some even better news. Still not sharing that for at least two more weeks the whole bad karma thing. That and some of my family doesn't know yet, but most of you probably have it figured out completely by now.**


	40. last authors note

Just a question i am adding a poll to my profile for people to answer. If i were to take my story Small Town and/or The List change the names to my own characters adjust some details and add more details would you buy it as a book? you can vote there or pm me of even just do a review but, i would really like some of your opinions.


End file.
